The Choices We Make
by OliviaKate22
Summary: After Civil War, Natasha is determined to find Steve and to piece her little family of Hero's back together. While battling with her true feelings for Steve and letting someone else behind her defensive walls. Can Natasha allow herself to love someone whole heartily, or is love just for children? Will Natasha Find Steve and Bucky? Will the Avenger Family come back together?
1. Chapter 1

First time doing this, I don't own any of the Marvel characters, or the story lines that are tagged along them. I hope you all enjoy, the most of the story will Rated T, and some of the chapters will be Rated M.

* * *

Chapter One

 _"_ _You let them go, Nat"_

 _"_ _We played this wrong"_

 _"_ _We? Boy, it must be hard to shake the whole double agent thing, huh? It sticks in the DNA"_

 _"_ _Are your incapable of letting go of your ego for one goddamn second?"_

 _"_ _T'Challa told Ross what you did, so… They're coming for you."_

 _"_ _I'm not the one that needs to watch their back."_

Natasha walked away, leaving the hospital, Tony needs to over this two-year old emotional tantrum he was throwing, which he is good at. Natasha thought to herself heading toward the parking garage. Once Tony gets over himself he will want to reconcile with everyone, to include Steve.

Natasha's pace slowed for a second while his name came a crossed her mind, images flutter along with Steve standing there in the hanger, following his heart and what he felt was right. Standing on the opposite side, facing the "One and Only" Captain America, she knew that the logical decision she made to back Tony Stark was the wrong choice.

Caught off guard by the standstill she came to, shaking off the thought, hopping into a small sliver Volkswagen, she found herself pushing off the thoughts of Steve. The windows were tinted black, this wasn't Natasha's usual style, but it was inconspicuous and would give her enough time to form a plan of action. Racing out of parking garage, she began making a mental check list. First Steve and Bucky, Second Clint and the others out of the Raft, and Third moved passed this whole mess. As much as Natasha enjoyed her isolation and being alone, she missed the family that formed with the Avengers. Before the Sokovia Accords the Avengers were a little family and had each other, She wanted to piece the puzzle of her family back together.

Mindlessly she dialed a New York area phone number. "Nelson and Murdock Attorneys at Law, how can I help you?" a soft voice answered.

"Matthew Murdock, please?" Natasha with a short tone.

"May I ask who is calling?" the soft voice asked.

"A widow he helped once with immigration." Natasha was not really lying.

"Matt Murdock" he answered.

"Matty, how I have missed you, been doing anything devilish?" Natasha teased him.

"Natasha? Nat, what are you…. Why are you calling me at work? Are you ok?" Matt rabble off.

"Matt I am fine, I had to call you at work, it will take longer for them to find out that we are working together and when did you hire someone so sweet to work for the devil of Hell's Kitchen?" Natasha teasing.

"Who is going to find out we talked? Are you in trouble?" Matt questioned.

"Matthew I don't just call you whenever I am in trouble. But this time Yes, I find that I am on the wrong side of the law with Accords. It's not just me Matt, I need a lawyer to get my friends and myself out of this _der'mo_ mess." Natasha said, hearing Matthew sigh knowing he was half grinning.

"Nat…. ok let me do some research, let me see what I can find out. Can you lay low for a bit?" Matthew asked.

"Matty you're the best, talk to you in 2 days. BTW don't screw up the receptionist." Natasha jokily hanging up the phone.

Natasha turned off the main drag, down a dirt road, hidden behind the tree line was the quinjet. Getting out of the car and climbing aboard the silent aircraft. Sitting in the pilot seat, she ran a system check for any tracking devices to ensure no one will find where she is going. Unlike what Steve and Bucky, they didn't know she had placed a tracking device on their quinjet when she let them go. She wanted to be sure she could track them down even in stealth mode. Bruce made her extra protective, since she hadn't talked to him when he took off from Sokovia after Ultron.

Everything checked out, one last thing she had to do while the bird warmed up and Steve and Bucky's GPS coordinated were being located. She opened a cabinet a retrieved the large orange and black first-aid bag and rummage through it found a scalpel. Peeling off her jacket, exposing her right shoulder and making a small incision on the back side of the shoulder. Setting the scalpel down, she pushed a small rectangular object out of the opening, tinged with blood placing the object wrapped with gauze. While applying pressure to the bleeding wound. Shrugging her jacket on she walking towards the pilot seat, she popped out the side window out and tossed the rectangular object out the window. Thinking to herself, _"_ _I know Clint's intention were good, in case of being capture again he wanted to be able to locate me. But this could lead Ross and Tony right to Steve and Myself. Sorry Tony."_ Time to check item one off the list and Natasha took flight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The GPS coordinates placed Steve and Bucky's quinjet in Wakanda, Africa, and with more than 6 hours of flying in pure darkness, Natasha's thoughts began to wander.

 _"_ _Did T'Challa capture Steve and Bucky? Does T'Challa just have the quinjet and Steve is in the wind?_ _God, what if Steve isn't even there?"_ Natasha thought to herself as the panic started to set in. Only when she is completely alone is she allowed to have a moment of weakness. Natasha took some deep breathes, attempting to calm herself. She squeezed her eyes shut and grasped at a happy moment, being lifted towards the clear blue sky, standing within arm's reach of a perfectly built man and she is experiencing everything about him in that moment. His face and uniformed covered in dirt, his redden lips parted as he slowing his breathe and his hair disheveled. She took the mental picture of Steve's face as he relaxes and looking out to the clear blue sky, and in this moment, she finds her happy place. Opening her eyes, she found herself regaining control of her emotions with undisputed clarity.

Pulling up the topical map of the location of Steve's quinjet, she found where she would land and formed a game plan – sort of. She knew what came from Wakanda, and had met first-hand the possible type of natives she could encounter but other than that she was blind. She would have to bring her A-game. Mentally she began building up her walls and becoming numb on the outside, removing what made her Natasha Romanoff and leaving only the Black Widow.

Using the chirping of the GPS, Natasha landed the quinjet in the concealment of the trees just before the sun kissed the sky to light. Securing Natasha's side arm to her ribcage and tighten the strap around her thigh, she wanted to make ensure she was ready for whatever came. She tapped a few buttons on her forearm, having the mini-screen populate the location of the other quinjet and a red dot blinking to life, Natasha stepped off to check the first item off her list. Not daring to think of his name, she remained in complete assassin-spy mindset. With over a klick to travel, not knowing what is lurking in the canopy. Sadly, Natasha wasn't alone in her travels and as she approach the outer perimeter, well hidden by the tree line, she continued to watch the activity[KM1] around the buildings. Somewhere in there is the quinjet, for sure – locating Steve and Bucky, however, would take some time.

A slight prick on the back of her neck was the last thing that Natasha felt before her world became black.

Steve -

Unable to sleep, Steve found himself in the floor-to-ceiling, windowed gym, running on a treadmill at the steepest incline. He was drenched in sweat, his mind speeding through unable to finish what he was thinking. So much had happen in such a short amount of time. Walking away from the Avengers, Bucky going back to sleep and Steve not knowing what direction he was headed. There had been many moments in the last couple of years where Steve felt completely alone, but now he was in a country that he only knew two people, in which one was taking a cryogenic sleep and the other was actively trying to capture him until yesterday.

 _What's next?_ He would question himself, he couldn't just stay in hiding in Wakanda for the rest of his unnatural life. _What about Sam, Clint, Wanda, and Scott?_ guilt surged through his body, forcing him to hit the red "STOP" button as the treadmill slowed, he just stood still, mentally coming to the edge of the breaking point.

"Good Morning Captain, are your arrangements' to your liking?" T'Challa breaking Steve from the edge of his mental breakdown, walking into the gym.

"Morning, Yes…. just have a lot on my mind, and please call me Steve your Highness." Steve said jumping off the treadmill and wiping the sweat from his face and hands.

"Steve, let's be informal, then. I hope we will make progress with Bucky's prognosis and you can have your comrade back." T'Challa taking seat on the padded weight bench.

Steve, slowing his breathe, trying to piece what he was going to say next. "Have you heard from Stark? Any updates or news?" Steve questioned.

Just then, before T'Challa could answer, a young woman gracefully stepped in, halting at the Wakanda King's side. The both exchanged words in their naïve tongue, leaving Steve out of their private affairs.

"Looks like we have a visitor." T'Challa giving Steve a shrug while both men followed the women out the door. Steve kept a half stride behind T'Challa, as they enter the hanger where the quinjet is being held, as well as the Wakanda King's private jet. They walked pass what looked like an armory and entered a sterile white hallway that lead into a circular wing, possibly an infirmary. The young women motioned for the men to enter a room that had two guards on either side of the door holding weapons down at the low ready. T'Challa speaking to the nurse in a hush native tongue, while Steve peered on the other side of the curtain to see the messy, red hair covering the pillow. Her face laxed as she was in a sleeping state and she is strapped down to the bed, across her chest, upper thighs and ankles, with her hands bound to the bed sides. Steve was taken back, the grasp he made when looking at Natasha in this state, filled him with rage, anger, wanting to release her, and becoming protective of her. At the same time, he worried about why she was here, how did she locate them, and is Tony following behind her to arrest Bucky and himself.

"Steve, we picked up on her quinjet arrival and my security thought best for everyone's safety to sedate her, before anyone was injured. She will come to soon, and we can find out her intentions on coming here." T'Challa placing a soft hand on the Steve's shoulder, being able to see his reaction and wanting to offer a sign of compassion.

"Mind if I sit with her, until then?" Steve asked. T'challa giving an approving nod and leaving Steve and Natasha alone in the room. Steve standing next to bed, carefully reaching his hand up to bring some order to the mess of her hair, not being able to fix all of it, his hand dropping pass her face and landing on her shoulder, leaving his hand resting there longer then he would normally, and but letting in some relief that a friend was near. After all she did let Bucky and he go, Natasha always had his back, they both made that clear after they almost died, blowing up a small part of New Jersey. He brought a chair closer to the foot of the bed, watching out the window as the sunlight played with the greenery outside, Steve listening to the quite breathes of the woman that lay next to him.

Natasha-

Coming out of the fog and the darkness that took her world, she slowly made a quick assessment of her body before opening her eyes. _"_ _Great, my day just got worse"_ Natasha thought as she realized she is restraint, to what felt like a bed. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes, prepared to meet the one who captured her and ready for torture. When blue eyes met her green and mentally she forgot how to breath as Steve Rogers was sitting next to her.

"Romanoff, nice of you to join us? Feeling ok?" Steve asked sitting up straighter, as T'Challa and the nurse returned.

"Captain, would be doing better, I thought I would be rescuing you. You look like you are doing good." Natasha said, noticing that Steve looks like he had been dragged through the mud – being pulled by the Hulk.

"Ms. Romanoff, what is the reason for your unexpected visit?" T'Challa questioned.

"When you had finished giving your statement to Ross and Tony, I saw to it to make sure that Rhodey was going to live. Tony made it very clear me that I am now a criminal as well. I decided I needed to find Captain Rogers, if I was going to be a criminal might as well have someone to watch my back, on the run." Natasha said, keeping her Black Widow composure.

"What would make you think you would find that here?" T'Challa asked

Natasha taking a second and not breaking her eye contact with the now Wakanda King. "Living through some of the things that we have fought against, seeing no end to the fight, but still giving it your all, and only relaying on the person next to you. No matter how big the disagreement is internally, some things are ingrained within you and the others you fought beside. If you would, it's an unbreakable trust." Natasha said, taking a quick glance at Steve, not waiting to pull away from his face to return to her stone exposure and face the king standing before her.

T'Challa stilling himself in front of Natasha, committing every word to memory before giving Steve an approving nod and quietly leaving the room.

They both sat there, in silence, neither one wanting to make the first move or to show their hand. Even though both desperately earned for the companionship. Green eyes staring into Blue eyes, both trying to read the others mind.

"Nat…" "Steve…" They both started at the same time. Steve motion for Natasha to continue.

"Steve, I didn't want there to be sides, especially when we are on the opposite ends. It's easier when the decision is out of our hands and we just follow the orders, and march on. Anyways, I choose wrong to start with. But that's mine to carry now. By the way Rhodey is going to live, he may not walk again but he will live." Natasha said in a matter fact tone.

"What about the Sam, Clint and the others?" Steve tone weaken.

"They were next on my list, after picking you and Bucky up. But we must break into a super max prison that is floating on the Pacific. Thought the three of us could handle it." Natasha's composure breaking at the look that flashed across Steve's face. Natasha started to become a silly school girl talking to the cute popular guy.

T'Challa walked into the room, "My advisors, don't see you as threat Ms. Romanoff, especially when you are on every watch list for a warrant for arrest. I will extend my offer, the same offer that Steve has accepted. You can remain as a refugee status here, under one condition, you will not carry any weapons on you. You must agree to my terms." He said waiting for a reply.

Natasha took a second, to look both men "Well what are you waiting for? Can I be released from this bed or am _I_ considered a weapon?" Natasha said having a smile dance on her lips, seeing the mood lighten in the room. T'Challa and Steve both grinned and assisted in the removing of her restraints.

Once on her feet and adjusted, looking at both tall men standing on either side of her, "What's for breakfast?" she asked.

* * *

[KM1]


	3. Chapter 3

T'Challa, Steve and Natasha sat down for a very informative breakfast. Steve caught Natasha up on the fight between Tony, Bucky and himself, as well as Bucky choosing to go back in a cryogenic sleep. Natasha knew that Bucky was the one that killed Tony's parents, he had told her once when he was training her in the Red Room. She had never told anyone that she knew Bucky.

Natasha gave a very general plan about how she thought, Steve and herself could break in a SUPER-SECERT-MAX prison that is floating in the middle of the ocean and break out 4 of the world's mightiest hero's. Steve smirked knowing Natasha was creative but had her limits.

T'Challa having to leave them to handle business, giving Steve the opportunity to show Natasha where they would be staying. Steve opened the door letting Natasha walk in first, the brightness of the one bedroom apartment was blinding. Setting her backpack from the quinjet on the couch looking out of the glass wall that enclosed the living room.

"Wow, this may be prettier then Tony's Malibu house." Natasha as Steve sitting on the other side of her backpack.

"Yeah, it's something" Steve looking out at the scenery. The silence filled the room, when Natasha let out a loud sigh.

"Do you mind if I get cleaned up? Like maybe a shower and some fresh clothes?" She asked looking down at him from behind the couch.

Steve giving a sarcastic look at the red head "Are you asking to borrow my clothes? Asking? You? Rather than just taking and putting on, laying claim to whatever you to find to wear?" Steve laughed.

"Fine, that's ok, I thought I would be polite." Natasha said having a giggly tone in her voice, bumping Steve with her backpack.

Steve watched as the Natasha, taking over his room and world all over again. The sound of the shower running, and Natasha humming a Russian song, relaxed Steve. Steve and Natasha back at the Avenger compound shared a floor together. In the early morning hours, Steve could hear Natasha humming the same Russian song while getting ready for her day. This brought joy to Steve and since of normalcy, leaning back on the couch head resting on the top, and closing his eyes. Sleep coming for Steve and taking him, the Russian song putting his mind at ease.

Natasha with a towel wrapped around her chest, she slowly opening the bathroom door peering to see where Steve was. Opening the door fully, seeing Steve is asleep on the couch, where she left him. Padding through the bedroom, retrieving a pair of gray sweat pants and a zip-up jacket that was navy blue. Natasha listening to make sure Steve is still soundless asleep, Natasha dropped her towel only wearing her cheeky boy-shorts, she glided on the oversized pants and shrugging on the jacket zipping it up to the top, remaining braless underneath. Taking a deep breath of the scent the covered the oversized clothing, a smiling, feeling that much closer to Steve. Using the towel that covered her body, Natasha flipped her head upside down to twist her damp hair in the towel, gathering it on the top of her head. She enters the living room with her tablet in hand, walking pass the sleep giant. She paused for a moment, behind the couch, her hand suspended in the air, inches away from Steve's face. Natasha drinking in the stillness that surrounded the soldier. How she wanted to run her fingers through his shiny golden hair. To feel the skin on his cheeks under the pads of her finger tips. She could remember the last time she felt his lips against hers. As brief as that moment was, her lips still burned with fire that he started within her. It had been years since someone started a fire in her, that person is currently taking an icy-nap in a contentment tube. Tempted to sit on the couch and cuddle beneath his arm, she settled with a light brush of her finger tips against his shoulder before taking a sit at the table, pulling up as much information she could about the Raft.

Steve came to from his sleep without and the sound of Russian humming. Startled, Steve popped up from the couch looking around the room. When his eyes fell on the women sitting crossed legged in a chair, wearing his oversized clothes engulfing her small frame and her luscious hair twisted up in a towel on top of her head. The corners of her mouth turned in a puzzled smiled. That split second the only word that came to mind was: gorgeous.

"Enjoy your nap?" Natasha asked walking towards the couch, her tablet remaining in her hand.

"I didn't realize that I was tired, but I feel better now." Steve said as Natasha sat next to him. It was Natasha presence that made Steve feel more relaxed. He was thankful that she came to find him.

"While you were sleeping, I have been busy working for the both of us." Natasha smirk at him. "Hill got us an opportunity to board the Raft with the passcodes for tomorrow morning. But we must do this right after they do shift change. This way we have plenty of time to get away and no one showing up at work too early. Hill got us the type of devices they are using to contain Wanda. Also, Steve… "Natasha said taking an exaggerated pause. "You can't kill or too seriously injury anyone, considering the charges you already have against you." Natasha giving Steve a playful look. "It's about a 10-hour flight, we will need to get some supplies before heading out and maybe see if T'Challa could have a medical team on stand-by." Natasha explained, Steve shocked by how much work she did while he was sleeping.

"Good work, Natasha. Anything I need to do? Or you can manage while I take another nap?" Steve joking, but thoroughly impressed by Natasha work. She is truly one of the most amazing women he's known. She started to untwist the towel having her crimson damp locks, falling around her shoulders. Natasha running her fingers through her hair, the simple action captured Steve in a way he only ever felt once before, but that seemed to be a lifetime ago.

Natasha caught a look in his eye, that she had never seen before. She pushed the hair away from her face, being unsuccessful to tame the mess, handing Steve the tablet that displayed the Raft Layout. Before his hand grasp the tablet, lend over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Natasha's ear. This action took Natasha and Steve, both by surprise. Finally taking the tablet from her, Steve reviewed the Raft schematics. While Natasha got up and was digging through her bag for a hair brush and ties, soundless heading back to the bathroom. Steve watched under hooded eyes, as she gracefully left the room, hoping his actions didn't make her uncomfortable. Moments later his question was answered, with her hair tied up in a ponytail and his toothbrush hanging out her mouth. She gave a sarcastic look at him, while she continued to brush her teeth, gathering her skintight black suit and sports bra from her bag. He could not get enough of this woman, that she takes over his world and makes it better in every way.

Natasha feeling Steve's eyes, watching her move made her pulse quicken. She didn't want her feeling for Steve to come to light, she loved Steve, more than just a companion, but as someone she could love full heartily. Natasha being the one who usually frowned upon dating anyone who out ranked her, slowly coming to terms that her silly girl crush could be something more. She could handle loving someone she worked with, after all she knew she loved Clint. Loving someone like that meant that it could be used against you or could hurt you. The only person she has ever let in behind her darken walls, where she keeps her ledger filled with red, was Clint. Her and Clint were also children soldiers, and when he spared her, they grew and matured together. Clint was the closest thing she would ever have to having blood brother. Fear of the rejection that lingers while standing at the draw bridge of bring someone into the fold of Natasha darken past, is the closest she has ever brought anyone, but abort before crossing. Standing there internally with Steve teetering if she should take him hand in hand and allow him fully in. Natasha shook those thoughts from her head. She only needed to focus on the mission at hand - recusing their friends, she thought leaning over the sink to rinse Steve's toothbrush off and cleaning her mouth out. _This is the closest you have been to his mouth since your kiss in DC._ Closing the bathroom door and shedding the oversized clothes, tugging the sport bra into place, and stepping into her all black-suit, she gave herself a once over, zipping up herself and last minute deciding to wear Steve's hoodie.

Natasha came out of the bathroom to see Steve and T'Challa by the front door. Still being barefooted, she made no noise when joining the conservation.

"We will have medical prepared, also additional rooms ready. You're sure, the two of you can handle this?" T'Challa asking Steve but his eye flickering between the two of them.

"Yea, I think we'll be fine. What's the worst thing that can, happen? We go to prison? The same prison we are about to break out 4 people out of? I think we will be fine, also some clothes would be helpful." Natasha said in her business-like tone.

"What do we all need to prepared?" Steve asked.

"The quinjet needs to be topped-off, maybe some protein bars and water. Other than that, we just need to rest up and be ready to go by, 2000 to make our deadline. Mind if I bring in the quinjet in." Natasha remaining in her business matter.

"Yes, of course and I will have an early dinner brought here as well." T'Challa said, as Natasha slipping on her boots and zipping them securely on to her feet. T'Challa opening the door for Natasha, she swings her bag over her shoulder walking with T'Challa out of the apartment.

Leaving Steve alone, unsure what to do with himself, he started mentally preparing for the mission. Going into the room, he faced the closet where he had hung the Captain American uniform. Without his shield, who was Captain America? Does he even deserve the title of Captain anymore? Steve in the moment choosing to close the closet and putting an end to the thought of being Captain America. Who really was Steve Rogers? Am I a good man without Captain America? I don't know what I want anymore, but I am needing to find where I fit in the world - as Steve Rogers. It was at this moment that he decided that this will be his last mission. Steve changing into a clean long sleeve shirt, jeans, and lacing up his boots, walking into bathroom, turning on the faucet, splashing warm water on his face. Becoming mentally tough and gathering himself as a soldier. Reaching for his toothbrush, placing paste on it and started brushing his teeth, a smiled erupting on his face, as he remembered Natasha brushing her teeth and how much joy she brings whenever she is around.


	4. Chapter 4

Somewhere over the Pacific Ocean, approaching the Raft, flying in pure darkness, the quinjet was being pelted by rain drops and there was nothing but silence between Natasha and Steve. Natasha piloting the aircraft and Steve sitting beside her in deep thought.

"There's nothing to worry about, Steve, we will have the band back together soon enough." Natasha stated, trying to be playful.

"Yea, let's get everyone out and then…." Steve said but hesitating to finish.

"Everyone will get out just fine and then we'll be heading back. I have a friend helping us with the Accords legal mess and we should be able to return state-side." Natasha said.

"Natasha, what if I don't want to go back to the states? What if I just want to start over somewhere new?" Steve questioned. Natasha taken aback by the way Steve was thinking.

"Steve, what do you want to do?" Natasha asked, only being able to see his darkened profile.

"I don't know… Before the war, I wanted to be a soldier. I didn't have any crazy dreams about being a husband or father or having a place to call home. I have been a soldier, I have fought against things I never thought were possible, but what if I want more than that now? Can I have someone… or something that's makes all of the bad I've endured worth it?" Steve looks at Natasha as she places her hand on his forearm giving him a smile and a gentle squeeze.

"Steve, you have plenty of time to find the answers to your questions. But right now, put your game face on. We are going to get our friends." Natasha said removing her hand, flipping a couple switches and then a voice came over the coms.

"This is restricted airspace, please identify yourself." The voice demanded.

"Raft Command, this is Yankee-Niner-Two, with a fresh supply of rations." Natasha responded.

"Why is the sky blue?" The voice prompted.

"Because God Loves the Infantry." Natasha answered.

"Yankee-Niner-Two, prepare to land." The voice said as the submerged prison, breaks from the confides of the water and settles above the waves.

"So…" Natasha said, briefly pausing between her words "Are you up for this?" She said landing the quinjet. Steve, taking a deep breath, gave Natasha a nod before standing up, leaving the quinjet running on stand-by.

Within minutes of walking through the door, every person who just started their shift on the Raft became incapacitated. Mostly because Natasha really likes hitting people. Steve taking a step back, watching Natasha do what she does best. Once everyone was unconscious, Natasha started tapping on a keyboard, unlocking the prisoner cells and Wanda's security devices. Steve then started heading to the area where their friends were being held. The cell doors came to life, opening themselves. Sam stunned to see Steve on the other side of the prison cell.

"Captain?" Sam questioned.

"Hey Sam, let's get going." Steve said padding Sam on the back.

"Steve, help me with Wanda." Clint half jogging to the small, balled up girl laying on the floor. Seeing the state of the youngest member of his team, in a fragile broken state, unable to stand on her own. Clint cooing the girl into his arms, speaking calmly to her. Steve then gently took the device off from around her neck, and Clint scooped her into his arms and began walking. Steve following behind Sam, Scott, as Natasha met up with all of them taking the lead to the quinjet.

Natasha jumped into the pilot seat, preparing for a fast take off. Scott managing to find the protein bars and water, sharing them with Sam. Steve being filled with guilt, sitting in the back ground unable to snap out of it. Clint setting Wanda in a chair, buckling her in and covering her with a blanket. He then walked to the front of the aircraft, stopping next to Natasha, placing a quick kiss on the top of her head, "Thank you." Clint said taking the co-pilot seat next to her as they took off.

"Laura would not let me hear the end of it, if I didn't bring you home." Natasha said, mentally checking the second item off her list.

"Good to see you, too" Clint smiled, being able to see the invisible weight being taken off his shoulders.

"Missed you, I could not let you stay there, plus I don't I would be allowed visitation with the kids." Natasha being playful with her best friend, as she took a quick glance back to see where Steve had gone to. Just catching the statue standing in the back of the aircraft, seeing his face told her everything he was feeling. Sam and Scott having cheerful conversation, seeing they were happy about being out of prison. Wanda on the other hand was in such a terrible state, and that made Natasha want to get back to Wakanda even faster.

The darken statue remaining in the back, unsure what to say, after all his teammates and friends were just held prisoner because of him. "Hey you… Lost in thought?" Natasha prompted to bring him out of his deep thought. "Yea, just…. want to get Wanda checked out." Steve not being completely truthful.

"We will be there soon enough, then we can worry about what's next." Natasha said leaving him there. Seeing as if he is carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

When they arrived back to Wakanda, everyone went through a medical exam, except for Steve and Natasha. Wanda was going to have to stay overnight for observation. Sam, Scott and Clint were all given a clean bill of health. Clint just wanted to call home and talk to Laura and the kids. Since returning all of them were going to stay in a bigger apartment to fit all of them. The Wakanda King had dinner brought and joined them for a festive night of celebration. Steve unable to break his funk but still actively joined in. Clint returned Natasha's cell phone, after talking to Laura, telling her she had a missed call from New York. Natasha excusing herself and stepping into one of the claimed bedrooms to return the call.

"Nat?" Matthew Murdock answered the phone.

"Hey Matty, any good news?" Natasha asked.

"Well, apparently, your friends were arrested in Germany. Scott Lang, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maxioff and Clint Barton, but none of them were taken to prison or confinement. Nat, they disappeared. No one knowns where they are." Matt explained

"Well I don't think you're going to find them any time soon." Natasha said in a flat sarcastic tone. After a brief silence.

"Nat, you broke them out, didn't you?" Matt became exasperated.

"So how are you going to get us out of this mess?" Natasha asked in her playful tone.

"Natasha, I don't… I … Nat, I am working on it. It will take some time, but I am working on it." Matt said as realized that he must add prison break to the list of charges he is working with.

"Matty, I really do appreciate this. Thank you. Also, there should be a messenger dropping something off for you in the morning. Talk to you soon." Natasha hanging up the phone as Steve walked into the room.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were in here." Steve said.

"No worries, handling some lawyer stuff." Natasha remained sitting on the bed. "Party still going on out there?" She added.

"No, everyone is heading to bed." Steve said, sitting on the bed next to Natasha.

"well I guess I will let you get some sleep then." Natasha standing up from the bed to leave, Steve grabbing her wrist, turning to see his face. She wrapped arms around his neck, "I'll stay." She whispers, standing there helping him, as he battles his demons. She coasted him to the top of the bed and turning out the lights. Lying next to Steve, she stroked his back, trying to help him fall asleep. Some point the deep long breathes of his sleep, relaxed Natasha to fall asleep, wrapping her body perfectly, molded around Steve and he protectively curled his arms against her body. The two of them helping each other keep away the nightmares and demons.

The scent of vanilla and a small frame pressed against his body, stilling himself, not wanting wake the red head curled next to him. He closed his eyes, having this perfect feeling engulf him. For once Steve's mind was put to rest, he was completely relaxed next to her. _I could continue being a soldier if I could wake up like this every morning._ He thought to himself, tighten his hold on her and closing his eyes again, hoping sleep will take over, once again.

Feeling the gentle squeeze of his arms around her, Natasha hearing the thudding of his heartbeat, like a quite lullaby, she felt that for the first time this was right. She knew that the only reason they were in this moment was because Steve needed a friend, but she didn't want to wake and move on like this, this relationship between her and Steve, didn't mean more to her. This moment became her new happy place. Natasha questioned her worth and whether she was good enough for the great Captain America, or for that matter Steve Rogers. She is broken and damaged. Could someone like her, with her flaws and imperfections be with someone as good and perfect as him? Nuzzling in deeper into his side, she chose to sleep more hoping the morning would not come and she would not have to leave this moment.


	5. Chapter 5

The two slept peacefully, cuddling closely with their arms wrapped around each other, when a rapid knock and the opening of the door woke them.

"Hey Cap, I…. I..." Scott said seeing the two of them in bed together, "Never mind." He said, sounding embarrassed closing the door. With a sigh, Natasha placing her chin on Steve's chest looking up at him and while he peers down, staring into her green eyes.

"I guess we should get up." He whispers

"I guess so, before the cat calls start. Clint would be leading the charge." Natasha scoffing keeping their tones quiet.

"You know, it's not in good manner to talk about other men in bed." Steve joking, Natasha shocked by his comment. She slowly removing herself from her dreamland prince, sitting on the edge of the bed. Steve placing his hand on her back, "thank you" Steve said whispering. Natasha nodding, gracefully stepping towards the door, taking an over the shoulder glance at the man sitting up in bed, watching her.

Natasha walking into the common area, Clint, Sam and Scott, all sitting around, eating breakfast with amused looks on their faces and stupid cheesy grins, that none of them could find.

"Natasha, Scott was wondering if he could use your phone to call his daughter?" Sam asked. That being the reason Scott interrupted her cuddle session. As Steve walking, out of the room, with her cell phone in hand. Natasha shrugging giving her non-verbal, yes, while she made herself a cup of coffee. Scott taking the phone Steve, as he scampered into another room.

"Morning Steve." Sam greeted him.

"Did you get some good rest?" Clint said, trying to poke fun at Natasha. If looks could kill, Clint would be dead on the floor, from the glare that Natasha was giving him.

"я сохранил ваши кошмары прочь, _govnyuk_." Natasha said, knowing that Clint would understand what she was saying and that she called him a shithead, as well. It had been several times that Clint and Natasha both had to stand guard for each other after a rough mission or when their demons try to claw their way out of the darkness. Clint taking the hint dropping any other comments he had. Sam on the other hand couldn't remove his stupid cheesy grin, he might as well had given 'Captain America' a high five. But Natasha instead of being embarrassed she, took the cheesy grins and the comments as it being their teammates way of giving their approval if they were anything more than friends. She setting a cup of coffee in front of Steve, while sitting opposite him, and seeing that all-American-boy-side-smile-grace across his face.

Natasha took an extra-long walk after visiting with Wanda, who looks ten-times better, then the day prior. Wanda will be released and joining them later in the apartment, if she is well enough. She then found herself coming across the research lab, where the cytogenetic James "Bucky" Barns was sleeping. In his frozen state, she could look at him and see that nothing had changed about his features. He looked the same as when he was training her in the Red Room. She remembers how handsome he was, how he was her first love, and how this person is such a big part of her life and Steve's, but in dramatically different ways. In so many ways, Bucky taught her how to stay alive and to keep pushing until the other person is done. But then Clint came into her life, changing her and her life completely.

"Whatca doing?" Clint said walking up behind her. Clint always knew to make a small clicking noise before walking up behind her, the first few times he startled her, he ended up on the ground.

"Nothing… Just lost in thought." She responded as they turned walking without any direction.

"So, is Steve doing okay?" Clint asked

"Yeah, he just has a lot on his mind. Given time, he will get there." She answered.

"Good. Now, how are you doing?" Clint, being the over-protected brother he always played.

"Fine." She said, raising an eyebrow at his question.

"I know it has been a long time for you, like what almost 4 years, since you got it in. Yes, I know you hooked up with that blind guy from Hell's Kitchen, but Nat it has been over 70 years since Steve has probably been that close to anything you are offering. Just go easy on the guy." Clint teased.

"Clint, we're NOT having sex." Natasha in she quite yelling voice. Clint laughing, giving her a 'I know you want more' look, as she slapped his arm.

"Nat, you're my best friend and partner, I know you better than anyone else. Something has been changing in you for some time now. I see it, whenever he enters a room or you are working out together, you both bring a sense of laxness with each other." Clint being sincere.

"That's how teammates should be with each other." She said, tucking her over-exposed feelings away.

"If you want to pretend that when I can see your feelings for him all over your face, we can pretend that, but two things are going to happen. One: you will be miserable. Two: it will break your heart if he gets with someone else." As he stopped her, to look her in the eyes and to get a total read on her emotions. "I will drop it after this, but if you take that step, and he hurts you, I will kick his ass." Clint said with a grin.

"Thanks." She said, ending the subject.

They walked for some time, talking about the kids and Laura. Natasha letting him know what she had on Ross, who was helping them and how she was planning to get back to the states, and them not be wanted fugitives. Somehow, that ended back the at the apartment. Walking in, however, it seemed to be empty.

Natasha knew Clint and Scott were ready to be back state side to be with their love ones. For Steve, Sam, Wanda and herself? Well, they could live in nomad status for a while. Natasha taking advantage of the patio, laying on a lounge chair, clearing her head and absorbing the sunlight. With the noisy opening of the door, she glanced up to see Steve coming sitting beside her, on the other lounge chair. Her eyes were having to adjust, but he was holding a bottle of water in one hand and sunscreen in the other.

"You're going to burn, and then your skin would match your hair." He said handing her both bottles.

"Uh-uh." She mumbled, as she started to rub the lotion over her exposed skin.

They both laid in silence, it wasn't until she heard the familiar sounds of the sleeping breathes from him. She stood, before waking him, taking a mental picture of him.

"Steve, you're going to burn." She said, giving him a nudge, when his hand brushed against the back side of her upper thigh and resting just above her calves. She leaned over placing her hand on his chest, trying to wake him with a pat.

"Nat, I don't want too." He said just barely over a whisper.

"Let's go inside, in the A/C and you can sleep on a bed." She matched his tone.

"Only if you join me?" He said remain quiet, motionless, hand still on her calves, and his eyes closed.

"Ok" she said very quietly, unsure what the next step is going to be. Steve standing and opening the door for her, watching her face, making sure she was fine with this. Walking inside and the cold air blasting them, they both continued walking to unknown territory, no one around to watch them as they entered Steve's room. Natasha pressing her back against the door as she closed it. Watching him as he stood within arm's reach of her, taking a few steps back and sitting on the bed, the whole time not removing his eyes from her green ones.

She stepped closer, Steve's hands reaching for her, placing them on the middle of her back. She placed her hands on his shoulders, pulling her into his lap, and a hand ghosting over her upper shoulders to her neck. His fingers entwine in her hair, while looking her in the eyes, giving the 'are you is ok with this?', non-verbally, and she responded with a bouncy nod. As his lips press against hers, and the fireworks erupted, sending every nerve on edge. He cradled her head in his hand turning his lips, kissing along her jaw line, and down her neck, a soft moan leaving her lips as his mouth returned to hers. Her fingers running through his hair, as she took his earlobe in her mouth and biting it slightly. _"_ _oh, Tasha"_ He cooed a nickname off his lips. Their lips, hands, and bodies pressing against each other, begging for more. Natasha grabbing the hem of his shirt to pull over his head. Her hands touching every bit of exposed skin. Steve hesitating to remove her shirt, causing her to pull away to look at him.

"Steve, if you don't want you don't have too. We can stop." She said, remaining on top of his lap, feeling that he didn't want to stop.

"No, I just want to remember everything about this." He placing a gentle kiss on her lips. As she stood deciding to take this opportunity to use the bathroom. She closed the door behind her, splashing water on her face. Taking some deep breathes, she gathered her thoughts and opened the door. To her surprise, Steve was on the other side the door, still shirt less, pressing their lips together in a bruising kiss. Grabbing her thighs lifting her up, her legs wrapped around him as placed her on the counter. He pulled her t-shirt over her head, to expose a tight-fitting sports bra. His hands ghosting over the bare skin, wanted to leave a mark, his mark, on her as if claiming her as his. As quickly everything had begun, it quickly came to an end, with a knock on the door.

"Cap? Nat? We need to talk." Clint said on the other side of the door.

Steve let out an exasperate sigh, "ALRIGHT" Steve yelled. She was frustrated, he was frustrated, she resting her head on his shoulder, as he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Let's go and see what's the problem." Steve said in a business tone, helping her down from the counter. Both placing their clothes back on and readjusting themselves, before opening the door to see Clint walking in, rather than them walking out.

"I answered your phone -sorry, it was Hill, something happened." Clint explained.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony

"We have to do this today?" As he was gathering his items, standing in the massive kitchen he was complaining about having to go to a board members meeting. The tall strawberry blond women standing on the other side of the counter drinking her tea and answering emails on her phone.

"Yes, your name is still on the company, I may be the CEO, but they still want your approval." Pepper giving him a sideways glance. "We have to get going if we are going to make to the city, on time." She grabbing her purse and walking towards the glass door, that led to the helicopter pad. Tony following her like a puppy, but with the facial expression and attitude of a rebellions teenager.

"Happy, please ensure everything will be ready for our return." Tony whining, as he climbed into the helicopter behind Pepper. Happy giving a thumb up, as he understood what he needed to do.

"What are you needing to have ready?" Pepper questioned over the headset, as they took flight, away from the Avengers compound.

"It's a surprise, and I would not want to ruin the surprise." He was teasing her, put placing his hand over her knee, his thumb rubbing back and forth on the flesh. A smile came across her face, from the simple act of affection, as she fell head over hills for this man.

"I do think you will like it or at least I hope you will." he continued to tease, as he has planned a getaway for them.

Until the light, easy morning and comfortable touches turned into horrifying seconds falling from the sky. Tony could only grab ahold of Pepper as they both falling to the ground, engulf by flames as the helicopter plummeted down.

"Hill said that Tony and Pepper were flying into the city this morning a for a board meeting when their helicopter went down. But there were no remains. No one was in the helicopter. Hill thinks someone has kidnapped Tony and Pepper." Clint explained.

"How sure are we that Tony didn't use his suit to get them out of the crash?" Natasha questioned.

"He would have called Hill to tell her not to expected them at the meeting, rather than the police calling going and giving her the notification of both of their deaths." Clint went into further explanation.

"What does Hill want us to do?" Steve questioned.

"She thinks we should go and look for them. If the police are claiming they crashed and that there are no remains to be found, the police aren't going to look any further, but we all know that a helicopter crash isn't going to kill Iron Man." Clint concerned. It was normal for Clint to be overprotective, especially when it came to the team's female counter parts, but it was something else he wasn't telling them. Natasha could feel his emotion as he wanted to leave and start their search for the missing couple.

"Hill also let it slip that Pepper is pregnant." A slight gasp then came from both Steve and Natasha. Steve took a quick glance over at Natasha, seeing what her read is on the situation, then back to Clint having deciding they were leaving within the hour.

"Ok, we need to inform T'Challa. The three of us are heading back state side now. Clint gather the supplies. Natasha and I will get the quinjet ready to go. Fifteen minutes to pack whatever you need." Steve said as everyone went to prepare.

Steve chatting with T'Challa about the situation as Natasha put in the coordinates to the Avenger Compound, where Hill was going to meet them. Natasha sat in the pilot chair doing her pre-flight checks, and Steve sat next to her in the co-pilot chair. He studied her while she did her work. She felt his eyes on her, and all she wanted to do was finish what they had started earlier.

"I wished we hadn't been interrupted early." He says while looking over the flight plan to New York.

"Me too." Natasha whispered only giving him a quick glance, knowing if she stared for too long she would not be able to control herself.

"I'm ready to go." Clint said walking on board, tossing the two bags he brought with him. Steve standing up to let Clint have his sit as the co-pilot, as he found another seat near Natasha. The trip back to New York would take 19 hours, most of the time the quinjet would be on auto-pilot, with someone monitoring just in case any bed weather hits. Steve and Clint both deciding they would sleep first, then later let Natasha sleep, but Clint didn't stay asleep long. Hearing the soft clicks walking up behind her.

"Couldn't sleep?" She prompted him.

"No, my mind is all over the place. Plus, it doesn't help your boyfriend is talking in his sleep. Please?" Clint motioning her out of her chair. She stood, he sat, giving her a wink and curt nod. _Really?_ _Steve talks in his sleep_ she thought, clearly being dismissed She made her way back to the bunks, where Steve was sleeping.

She sitting on the edge of the bunk, her lower back pressed against his side, as she took her boots and socks off. She slipped in next to him, his arms wrapping around her bring her in closely, she placing a kiss on his sleeping lips. She nuzzled into his chest, attempting to fall asleep, when a hand very gently unzipped the front of her cat-suit exposing her sports bra and bare stomach. His hand reached into her suit very daringly moved to her lower back. He planted his hand there, not brave enough to move any further. Her lips taking his, regaining the speed they had early, nothing but hands and lips, Steve rolled over on top of her, supporting his body weight with his forearms. Her small frame beneath him, he started a trail of kisses down her jawline to her neck. He then removed the shoulder part of her suit, exposing more of her body to him. Kissing her shoulder, she whispering "Да, малыш" in Russian to him. Clearly, he was doing something right if she could not say it in English. She was beautiful, he thought, looking at her, wanting to have her completely undress to explore her body.

Steve rolled from being on top of her, reaching down to grasp her hand, pulling the barefooted, nearly nude woman to her feet, he could not believe how gorgeous she was. They quickly moved into the oversized locker room/bathroom closing the door behind them. Grabbing the back of his shirt and hauling it over his head, just as fast with one quick motion, he had the remaining of Natasha cat suit on the ground. She stood, in nothing but cheeky underwear and a tight-fitting sports bra. He had to pause, briefly, taking in the curvy features of her body and amazed by how beauty she looked. Feeling the softness of her skin on his fingers, he admires her body, her physique, the color of her skin reminded him of innocents, except for two purplish bumpy scars. One on her left shoulder, and the other on her right hip. A memory tugging Steve out of his sexual faze, he remembers that Bucky was the one that gave her both, scars on her body. Minor imperfections that made body perfect, he kissed both, not breaking the touch between his lips and her skin, working his way back up to reclaim her mouth. She was lifted place on the counter top in one swift. All he could think about was how gorgeous she was and how could not live in a world without her. Her legs wrapped around him, the amount of strength that pulled him close to her and her lips kiss over his chest as she unfastens his pants, having them become a pool of clothing on the floor with hers. He letting go, and falling into the web of Natasha, he was hers, she might not know it, but he had become hers completely. His hands roaming all over her back and grasping her hips to bring her closer to him, finding the perfect place for his hand to rest, as if her hips were molded for his hands. Natasha yanking the sports bra over her head, pressing her sensitive flesh against his. He could not believe that her breast was pressed against his body. He gingerly grasping both breast in his hands, her breathing became fast. Steve sighed loudly, never feeling this before, he could feel her desire building within, he wanted more of her.

Starting into her eyes, "I want you." Steve whispered.

"Take me." Natasha matching his tone, her heart skipping a beat knowing that she just wasn't taking a step with him she was jumping to another planet with him. She lifting herself slightly off the counter, that Steve could remove the only clothing left on her body. The coldness from the counter top against the back of Natasha legs and ass, sent more sensations through her body, she held on to her lovers body. Eyes meeting each other's, and breathless smile dancing across their lips, meeting again, as Natasha slid down the front of his briefs to wrap her hand around his member. To her shock, she was Unable to hold him in just one hand, he engulfed by the feel of a woman's touch on him, he had to slow his breathing as she stroked him, bring him in closer to her. He bit down on is her shoulder, makes her gasp, she helping him find the center of her velvety entrance and he buried himself into her. Her legs wrapped around his body, neither one moving as he relished in that moment of being fully sheathed within her. He slowly begun to move in her, her walls adjusting to his size. She was astonished by the way he felt in her, feeling the imminent building of an orgasm. Their rhythm progressive becoming faster, his eyes open, memorizing everything about her face. Her eyes closed as her walls squeezed around as she reached the tip off point of her climax. Breathless moaning his name on her lips, as the waves of her orgasm brought him closer to his own. Steve reaching around her waist, lifting her from the counter top, she holding on to him with her legs as he pushing her back against the wall lockers. As he thrust into her deeper and harder as she moaned his name and begging him for more. Her second orgasm coming over her, she melting around him as her pleasure brought him to his, filling her, both remained breathless. Wrapped around each other, Steve placing kisses on her shoulder, "I love you." He whispers into her ear. Natasha having received everything she ever wanted, staring into his eyes and whispered back, "I love you." Gentle Steve places his lover on her feet, as well as giving her a kiss at of her head.

Steve pulling his pants up, watching her as she dressed. Both powerless to hold back their smiles, having to have some type of physical touch between the two of them. Before departing the sized locker room, Steve holding her face in his hands and kissing her on the lips. Her arms circled around his waist.

"I think you should try and get some more sleep. We will have a lot of work to do when we get there." Natasha telling him. "I going to check on Clint, and help him."

"Oh, yea, he's here too. " Clearly forgetting that someone else was on board with them. Steve becoming bashful, and blushing, turning bright red all over. Natasha, finding it was too adorable, how he became embarrassed, after all, they did just christen the locker room. " later when we have some time, we will be able to do this in a bed" He said , both walking out hand in hand,

"Good. Join me soon." She stated giving him another departing kiss Steve laying down to sleep and Natasha nearly skipping to the front of the plane.

Clint sitting in the pilot seat, Natasha sat in the co-pilot, looking over the coordinates analyzing how much longer they had to go… or more truthfully how long her and Steve were being kept occupied. They just were almost out of Africa and about to be over the North Atlantic Ocean.

"You weren't asleep for very long?" Clint said looking over at her.

"Who said anything about me sleeping?" Natasha quidded back, raising an eye brow giving him a sarcastic look. As Clint's eye widen at her comment, Natasha quickly recovering and not giving everything happened away. "No, I could not sleep, try fitting two people on one of those bunks, it is not comfortable."

"Why's your face all red?" Clint questioned some more.

"Once we get to the compound, where do we start? What leads do we have?" She changed the topic and wanting to lay out a general game plan.

"Hill has a couple things for us, plus we will be at the Avenger Compound. Tony has all of the devices to help us." He said, looking out at the clear blue sky.

"Also, I will get to grab a few more things from my room." Natasha said, adding to her mental check list. Also thinking of Steve's early comment, about beds, she could not hold back a smile thinking of him in her bed. Clint's talking bring Natasha out of her hopeful day dream.

"Once this is all said and done, I am really retiring and never coming out of retirement again." Clint laughed

"Thought of anymore house projects?" Natasha said, relaxing into the easy conversation that they usually had between the two of them.

Several hours later, more than halfway across the ocean, Natasha had swapped out with Clint, so he could sleep and talk with Laura. Steve then, nonchalantly, brought some snacks to the front of the plane.

"Could you use some company?" Steve asked

"Always." She answered. He then moved, placing a gentle touch on her leg and a kiss on the forehead before sitting down next to her. Natasha knew that she didn't want a single thing to change. She wanted to have this type of relationship and love in her life. The way Steve made her feel, like she didn't have to hold herself together, that an invisible bond was doing the work for her. The man sitting next to her made for feel like she would never have to be afraid of closing her eyes again and seeing the horrors behind them. Now the bigger problem is, how can she hold on to this, without messing everything else up too. They both sat in their individual deep thoughts.

Hours later, in the setting evening sun, the quinjet landed outside the Avenger Compound. Their former home. Standing in the gravel drive way is the brunette, wearing jeans and a blazer. The threesome the briskly depart the air craft.

"How was the flight?" Maria Hill questioned.

"Glad to have it over with." Steve said, resuming his place as the leader of the group. With the confidence that Natasha gave him, he can continue as a soldier – as along as she stands with him. Taking the lead, Steve and Maria led the group inside. Clint and Natasha set the bags on the table in the massive kitchen. The sense of home and belonging became overwhelming. This was the first real place Natasha really called home, and now she had Steve.

Hills fingers working quickly to bring up the photos of the crash site, police reports and the media reports all circling around Tony and Peppers death.

"I will take the media reports." Natasha staking claim.

"Got the police reports." Clint adding

"Captain Rogers, it looks like we have the crash site. Also, we should review some reports from Stark Industries." Hill said, in her short business tone.

The foursome worked diligently for a few hours. Steve reviewing Tony's days after their two separate fights, noting that Tony had a lot interaction with Secretary of State Ross. Feeling the guilt all over again starting to flood through his veins. Natasha looking up at him, with a side grin, she could see the panic on his face, the worry and tension covering his body. Natasha discreetly moved closer to him, as he sat on the barstool on the opposite side of the table. She placed a hand her hand on his leg over the table, whispering so he could only hear.

"You all right?" She asked

"Yea." He replied, clearly not wanting to have an audience. He gently dropping his hand to cover hers. Something then caught her attention in the pile of documents that Steve was reviewing.

She quickly looking over the paper work, and mental picture formed in her mind. What she was thinking, Tony Stark would never go for that, neither would Pepper. Nothing was what it seemed. She would have to have something on concrete before you laid out her thought process for everyone. A slamming of a door, turned everyone's attention to the direction of the sound.

"We expecting anyone?" Steve asked.

"No. Since the news broke of Tony's death everyone has been placed on leave until the estate has been settled." Hill and Clint both taking defensive positions behind the counter. Steve and Natasha jogging on either side of the kitchen archway, standing ready for whatever comes their way. Seeing that none of them should be there – after all, three of them were fugitives.

The soft footsteps of a single person walking towards them, sends Natasha gripping the mask of the Black Widow. Steve then watched as her composure changed. As soon as the swing of a forearm came through the archway, the Black Widow leaped into action. She threw herself in air, her legs wrapping around the individuals shoulders and placing them in an breathless chokehold, sending both of them falling backwards on to the ground. Steve and Clint rush in, still ready for more of a fight, and Hill stunned to see who was in Natasha's hold, gasping for air.

"Happy?" Hill questioned. Realizing that the threat wasn't as severe, Natasha began to ease her grip, but still holding on to him. Patiently waiting until Steve gave her the nod to release him.

Coughing and trying to catching his breathe. Natasha stood pleased with herself about her single-handed takedown.

"Maria?" coughing still trying to have his mind catch up with his surprise attack. "What are you doing here? Why are they here? You're suppose to be in prison?" pointing at Clint, clearly very confused.

"Happy, we are trying find out what happened to Tony and Pepper." Hill stated.

"You thought to bring in three fugitives, one of which almost killed Tony?" Happy saying, finding a place to sit.

"There's no one better to find out what happened to Tony." Natasha said calmly.

"What are you doing here, Happy?" Steve questioned.

"I have to... I needed… I am not good at lying and I am not gonna tell you." Happy telling them, crossing his arms. The three of them exchanged glances, following a brief pause.

"We don't think Tony and Pepper are dead. We think they have been kidnapped." Hill offering some information. Everyone continuing to analyze his expressions.

"Why would you think they aren't dead?" Happy trying to play the game, but not realizing he isn't a match for the Super Soldier, the secret agent and the two master assassins.

"Not a single fragment of remains were in that crash. I think they were removed from the crash, and have been taken captive." Steve handing Happy everything they believed, trying to bait him for the truth. "We may have had a disagreement, but at the end of the day, Tony and Pepper are family. We want to make sure they are OK. Especially Pepper."

"Why 'especially Pepper'? What don't I know?" Happy becoming pale in the face.

"Tell us what you know." Hill prompted him.

"Tony came back… and told Pepper he was done with it all. He was turning over his suits and he was only going to be Tony, no more superhero stuff. He wanted to be with her, he wanted them to start over. Tony and Pepper are alive. They are starting over with new identities they are safe in Vermont." Happy said in defeat. "What about Pepper?"

"It's better if it came from her. Can you give us the address?" Steve asked.

"Yes" Happy kicking himself. "I can take you, I have the rest of the lounge I am bringing up. That's why I am here now." Happy was pouting as he gave the address, Clint pulling the location up on a topical map. The location of Tony and Pepper was less the 4 hours away. The group cleaned up the research, agreeing that they would freshen up and start on their road trip. Hill taking the responsibility of packing the snacks. _'No vegan shit!'_ Clint requested. As himself, Natasha and Steve headed towards the elevator.

The elevator ride was a very uncomfortable silence. As Steve and Natasha departed on the floor that housed both of their rooms, Natasha looking back at Clint, with his cheesy grin on his face and giving a dramatic wink. As Natasha and Steve walked along side by side with each other, once the doors closed, leaving Steve and Natasha completely alone. Steve reached for her hand interlacing his fingers with hers. She gave him a gentle squeeze, looking up at him. They remained in silence, as they walked towards the fork that divided their rooms.

"I going to take a shower, if you want to join me?" Natasha smiling unsure of what his answer will be.

"Go get started, I will join you soon." Steve placing a kiss on her lips. Both departing, Natasha leaving her door not closed all the way, placing her duffle bag on her bed, and throwing in some clean clothes- some were actually hers. The others were her teammates' that she 'laid claim to'. She began stripping out of her skin tight suit, and unclasping her bra. She mindless hummed that same Russian lullaby, as she turned on the water to her shower. She placing hygiene bag on the counter and began filling it. The soft creek of the door opening alerted her that she won't be alone for long. Steve leaned against the doorframe, Natasha seeing him the reflection of the mirror. Natasha standing in front of the counter in just her underwear. The look that covered his face was a mixture of laxness, desire, torn with guilt and responsibility. He soundlessly moved towards her, gently placing both of his hands on the top curvature of her hip. Placing his forehead against the back of her head, both closing their eyes, and having the peaceful environment engulfed them completely. She turns gives him a firm kiss on the lips, moving away from his touch, but pulling him towards the shower by the hand. Before she could even remove her panties, Steve picks her up by the waist and hops into the shower, with him remaining fully clothed. A giggly shriek leaving her lips, Steve joining in the laughter as he leads into a passionate kiss, soaking his clothes, and the very little clothing that she was wearing. Breaking the kiss, Natasha pulled off her panties and starting washing her hair. Steve pulling off, his drench clothes, and helping himself to her shampoo, using it both for his hair and body. But he was lost watching her washing the crimson hair. How her chin remained tilted up and the bubbly soap was washed from her head and ran over her body. She opened her eyes, catching him staring.

"You're going to smell like me." She joked with him. He inhaled the vanilla and cinnamon.

"I like the way you smell." He replied, as she started helping wash his chest, he placing more soap over her shoulders. They switched spots, Steve rising the shampoo from his body and Natasha adding conditioner in her hair. Both enjoying with the silence between them, Natasha started humming again, as they finished washing. Steve stepped out of the shower first, wrapping the towel around his waist and handing her a towel. Both walking into her bedroom, noting that Steve brought a duffle bag with him, he started pulling clean clothes out of it and began dressing. She began to dress as well, when there was a quick tapping on the door- she recognizing that knock. She walked over, buttoning her pants and quickly throwing a shirt over her bare chest, and taking a quick glance over at Steve who was completely dressed, minus his bare feet. Opening the door to see Clint on the other side, and him seeing her, with her wet hair through the door way. Steve sat on her bed, and started placing socks on his feet. Clint giving her a smiled trying to cover the laughter in his voice.

"I want to see if you were ready to go." Clint asking them.

"Yea, we will be there in just a second." Steve telling, as he finished putting his shoes on. Clint taking the hint, heading towards the elevator. Natasha leaving the door opened as she finished putting herself together. Grabbing her hygiene bag from the bathroom, and seeing the pile of drenched clothes on the floor, brought a smile on her face. Steve standing next to both bags, as she filled the last remaining items in her bag, he grabs and holds them in one hand and grasped her hand with the other. Both of them leaving the room, meeting with the waiting Clint at the elevator, so they all could arrive at the same time. Only letting go of her hand when the elevator stopped and the doors opened.


	7. Chapter 7

Happy started the oversized SUV, with Hill jumping into the front seat along side him, leaving Steve, Clint and Natasha to squeeze into the back. Clint laughingly said, ' _Nat has to sit in the middle_ ', as he climbed behind Happy. Steve letting her in first, then climbing in behind her. The trip was a short four hours, in which Steve learned some new things about Natasha. Only 30 minutes into the road trip, Natasha fell asleep leaning her head against Steve's shoulder, with Clint whispering, trying not to wake her.

"Every time we have a mission that involves driving, either she is trying to break a speed record or she is passed out for the whole trip." Clint tells him.

"Or she is trying to find music to listen to, playing with radio and driving at 100mph." Hill added, joining the conversation. Everyone laughing in hushed tones.

"Just because it looks like I am sleeping doesn't mean I cant still hear you." Natasha saying in a flat tone. "Clint, what about the car you totaled two weeks after having your license?" Natasha giving him a raised eye brow.

"Well someone would not talk to me. I had to break ice some way." Clint replied, "Plus, they should not just leave Tanks sitting in the parking lot for anyone to hit. Like, my donut skills are good... whenever there aren't Tanks in my way." Clint said, laughing, with everyone else giggling with him.

"Nat, how long did you go without talking to him?" Hill questioned.

"Like, three days. He wanted to be mister 'Bad Ass' bragging about bringing in the Russian spy. He was going to have to work harder to have me forgive him." Natasha reminiscing. "Plus, Coulson just lectured you about driving his car recklessly." Steve realizing that he didn't really know the whole story.

"I remember Phil telling me that you two were uncontainable, always fearing you two were going to be the reason he would lose his job." Hill following Natasha's thought process.

"We almost did, a time or two." Clint laughed.

"How old were you two when you met?" Happy asking, trying to get to know them a little better.

Natasha removing her head from Steve comfortable shoulder, thinking back, looking at Clint.

"I was 14 and Clint was 16." Natasha getting the nod in aggrieve from him. - _WOW!_ _He knew the basic_ _story, Clint was sent out to kill her, because she got on SHIELD radar in a bad way, but they were just children._ The car became quiet from the confirmation that, Clint and Natasha were, in fact, children soldiers.

"Who is up for a road trip game?" Clint asked, looking to Hill to decide what game they would play. Natasha putting her head back on Steve's shoulder as he placed his arm around her, giving her a firm squeeze. He then felt her body drift into a deep sleep.

Natasha awoke from the stopping of the car. Clint, Happy and Hill all exited the SUV at a gas station. Steve letting Natasha stay asleep on his shoulder with an arm wrapped around her. Sleepy green eyes look up at him as he places a chased kiss on her forehead, as they were alone.

"I didn't realized how young you were when Shield tried to kill you." Steve said.

"Clint saw to it, that would not happen, plus I gained a best friend and life I have enjoyed." Natasha saying, very quietly with a tone of happiness in her voice.

"I know and I am thankful for Clint and Coulson for bring you in, but I knew you had to endure terrible things at a young age, but I didn't know to what extent." Steve saying as he held her closer to him. "I realized that there is a lot of things we don't know about each other."

"Steve there is a lot of darkness that follows me, some of it I can't... things I have to push down to be able to carry it. I am not sure if you truly want to know it all, or if you could look at me the same after." Natasha telling him very quietly as she sits up, his arms still wrapped around her.

"I think we should talk more about this soon, and I want to be part of your life. You just have to let me in and carry the burden with you." Steve said ending the conservation, as their fellow companions neared the SUV to continue on the road.

"Look, Sleeping Beauty has joined us." Clint teasing her, tossing some pork rinds at Steve and gummy worms at Natasha.

"It won't be for long. Or does Happy want me to drive?" Natasha questioning, raising an eyebrow, looking at Happy in the rear view mirror.

In unison "NO!" Everyone said. Clearly no one wanting to be exposed to her racing skills, or victim. Then bursting out in laughter.

"Whatever. I would get us there faster." Natasha saying as she repositions herself against Steve's shoulder, before acting like she was asleep.

The drive would be short after this pit stop. Natasha closing her eyes, thinking of everything she would want to tell Steve. The first time she saw him, not on the haliocarrier, but when she was apart of the team that brought Steve body back to New York. Meeting Laura and how she felt in her heart, that this person was for Clint. Being there for each of the Barton's children's births, and how she loves being their Aunt Nat. How she loved James before... -or 'Bucky' to Steve.

But this would pain Steve, knowing she knew that Bucky was alive. Not only alive but that he was her first love. The pain that Steve would feel, but it would cause her pain having to relive the fact that one day her and James, they were kissing and wrapped into each other arms, and the next he was erased and frozen asleep. Natasha not seeing him again until he shot her. She could not live through the list of people she knew she killed or the list of people she potentially killed. Or the fact her first mission was to kill one of Shields agents, at the age of 9 she choose to take his eye rather than his life.

 _Her secrets_ _have secrets._

She thought, as her list grew longer. She's a master assassin, this has been the way of her life when it was chosen for her since she was a young girl. _Could Steve love her even knowing that he would have to live with the baggage she carried?_ She wants to bring him behind her walls, but that could leave her over-exposed and vulnerable. Deciding that when the time would come, she would open herself to him and give him only a small bit of a preview of her past and see how much more she could share with him. Pressing against him she nuzzled her face into his shoulder as she pushed away her thoughts and let sleep overtake her.

Steve felt the heaviness of sleep weighing on Natasha's small frame as she lend against him. _Dear God, how I love this woman._ He thought as he refrained from kissing her. He wants to know her better and wants to know what she had in mind for their relationship. _Are they_ _boyfriend and girlfriend? Are they a couple?_ _Would she want to get married and have kids and the House? What is her end goal in her line of work? Does she want to retire soon?_ _Could she let me inside, and allow me to help carry this darkness of her past?_

Feeling overwhelmed, but in a good way. He would want to know these answers before they we publicly 'out there'. He did relish in the feeling of her against him, though. Soon, he thought. Soon enough.

The road changed from smooth asphalt to rough, bumpy dirt road. Even through the bounciness of the drive, Natasha stayed asleep. They drove almost an hour alone on the dirt road, if Natasha was awake to see, they were driving through heavy concealment of thick trees. Steve was in a little awe of the scenic route. He thought maybe, if everything worked out, he may even get to go on a hike and enjoy the wilderness that they drove through.

The road became gravel, as they approached a massive- _Stark-like_ , log cabin. Happy placing the SUV in park, both heads in the front sit turned to look at the three in the back.

"So... how are we going to do this?" Hill asked.

"We walk in there and see how it goes." Natasha said, being the only to make a suggestion. with that, everyone took a deep breathe as they exited the SUV, taking their time to help Happy unload the suitcases before walking inside. Happy lead the way, maybe the first time in his whole entire life, while everyone else made a awkward line behind him. Hill as the second, then Clint and Natasha following in third and fourth with Steve at the end. Happy entered a pin code to open the door.

"Happy, is that you with the bags?" Yelled a voice from a distance, everyone recognizing it as Pepper. A sense of relieve was given, hearing her voice. There was no pain or hurt in her voice. The look on her face as she rounded the corner to see, Happy and four unexpected guests might as well killed her. Shock, anger, happiness and joy, flashed on her face very quickly as she took in everyone she was seeing in front of her.

"What are you all doing here?" She asked in a very quite tone.

"We knew you didn't die in the crash and thought you were kidnapped." Hill said, giving her a hug. Then whispering, "I freaked and needed help finding you. They know that your pregnant.", she said, releasing her to the rest of the group, her eyes wide with worry.

While hugging all of them, "I know there's been some disagreements, but I am still really glad to see you all." Pepper saying. "Lets go and see how Tony takes it?" Motioning them to follow her.

Everyone followed Pepper, remaining in their awkward line. Natasha waiting a step to walk alongside Steve, his fingers brushing lightly against the back of her hand. She feeling brave, grasped his hand giving it a hard squeeze, and looking him in the eyes. His icy blues filled with worry and fear of the outcome, Natasha giving him the _\- I got your_ _back –_ look, as they entered a large living space that was a conjoined living room and kitchen, with floor to ceiling glass windows, that were tinted. The back of Tony Stark standing in the kitchen, making a something to eat. He turned, almost placing a chip in his mouth but putting it back down as he looked at everyone.

"Tony, they were worried that we had been kidnapped. They wanted to make sure we were safe." Pepper trying to catch him up, and answer why they were there.

"We are alive and safe. Clearly we will have to move sooner than we liked. Thanks for blowing our cover." Tony said in a very short, flat tone.

"Tony, you didn't honestly think that I would not investigate your death or the crash itself? I am chief of operations for you, I was worried there was a bigger play here then you two deciding you had enough." Hill's voice breaking as she spoke, clearly was sadden at the loss of both Tony and Pepper. Working for Stark industries was the only civilian job she had, and other then that she had always been a secret agent.

"Ms. Hill, to you and the rest of the world we are dead and there was no reason to investigate our deaths, simply all of this is an end to a chapter of mine. We are starting new." Tony saying in his flat tone.

"Tony, they were worried. It's nice having friends that will ensure we are safe." Pepper said trying to play nice between her boyfriend and their friends.

"We care Tony..." Natasha said, but Tony had enough, walking outside on to the patio, slamming the door behind him.

"That went... Like I imagined it would." Clint said.

"I got this." Steve said as he walked towards the patio where Tony was pacing. Walking outside Tony only looking up to confirm who he thought would come outside to talk to him. _Always so predictable_. Tony thought. Steve moving towards one of the rocking chairs and sat, waiting for Tony to speak. Steve knew that Tony hated the quiet and would speak first.

"All I wanted was to make our lives easier. Having someone else to choose when we go, not having us all going and going. I wanted to keep all of us alive and safe. The downfall of Shield and Clint getting shot, by the way Clint has a family, him playing super hero. tI would of cost his family to live without a husband and father, because I didn't try hard enough. I would have gotten him killed. All of us, I would have killed all of us. My greatest fear is that I didn't try hard enough or I gave up or that my ego got in the way. When I saw where these Accords landed Sam, Scott, Clint and Wanda, god- _Wanda is just a kid_. I was trying to protect us from ourselves. When I saw Rhodey struggling to walk again and us ' _Avengers_ ' torn into pieces, I thought, this was it, I am done, I will not be judged from 118 countries when they think we could have prevented someone's death, or destruction of a city, because once again we are protecting the world from the unknown truths from worlds we don't know of. Ross made the connection about our ' _Disagreement_ ' in Siberia, he gave me two options, turn over my suits and to only use them when ' _ordered'_ too,- _which I don't like it when someone takes my stuff, o_ r go into hiding to start over." Tony stopping to take a breath. Steve remaining silent, knowing Tony had more to say.

"I had Happy make the arrangements to have this house and at least six others ready so Pepper and I can move without detection. Ross gave us new passports and lives to be able to start over. But we could not just leave mysteriously, because then people would go looking for us. But I had Vision help us fake our deaths. Too well, it seems. Obviously it sent you back to find me. So now what, you're here, you know my secret, where do we go from here?" Tony said, sitting in the rocking chair next to Steve, letting the words that have been said settle.

"Tony, I made a mistake by not trusting you and not telling you the truth. I hope we will move passed my deceitfulness. We were scared that we lost you before we could repair the damage done. If you had truly died alongside Pepper, we would have found the person that had caused your death. We would have mourned the lost of you two from our family. Tony, you may not see it, we may have not been the most agreeable family recently but we care very deeply for you and Pepper. Other than that, your fear that you kill the Avengers. I don't know what to tell you to that, other then I would stand toe to toe with fear and fight everyday. What I have seen so far is that you are doing just that. You make us better at every chance, and you have given us every opportunity to improve so no one dies. I just want my friend back, and to see you happy. Especially now that your going to be a father. Howard would be proud." Steve said, then quickly realizing that Tony wasn't aware of the fact that Pepper was pregnant. Tony eyes getting big, mouth hanging open, a pale color flushing his face and for a second Steve thought Tony was having a heart attack. "Tony, are you ok? Is your right arm feeling numb?" Steve asked.

Standing up and briskly walking across the patio into the log cabin. The remaining group standing around analyzing what Tony and Steve could be talking about when Tony, starting walking towards them. _This cant be good_ , Natasha thought seeing Tony face and how Steve was chasing after him, with an guilty look on his face. Like that time he and Natasha were sparing and he accidently miss aimed his kick, nearly kicking her directly in the face rather then in the chest. Hill looking over at Natasha giving each other the look. _Steve cant keep a secret._

Tony stopping a few feet away from Pepper. "I know I should of told you about the plan, before I placed you in danger, but is there anything you want to tell me?" Tony saying, his voice shaking.

"I was going to...I wanted to wait...I had just found out myself...I didn't think we were going to be in a helicopter crash..." Pepper said as her voice was quite. Everyone was getting a little excited for the exchange between the couple.

"Are you saying, that... You are... We are... Pregnant?" Tony asking, Pepper shaking her head variously, Whispering _YES!_ As Tony picking her up in his arms and holding her close, only pulling away to lay a kiss on her lips. Everyone very happy with the end result of their arrival. Steve catching Natasha eyes, giving her a wide smile. Ease rushed through Natasha as she knew things were going to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! I know it has been a while since my last post. This chapter gets a little more steamy, you have been warned. Also I don't own Captain American, Black Widow or Marvel.

* * *

The joyous moment came and passed, yet somehow the group fell into a familiar rhythm. For one night everyone could put the hurt, pain and betrayal behind them to celebrate. Like when they lived at the Stark Tower, or Compound, they would gather and start making dinner. Everyone knowing there places, and the group becoming talkative and bubbly. The group was making four different types of pizza. cheese pizza for Pepper and Happy, veggie pizza for Hill, and pepperoni pizza for Steve, and then finally making a Habanero and Sriracha pizza for Natasha and Tony. The two of them try to out do each other, and tonight would be no different. The contest being who could eat the spiciest pizza.

Natasha and Steve started to set the table, with him placing the plates down on the table, and her following by putting down a napkin and utensils. Clint walking behind them placing cups at each plate. Don't be playing grab ass at the table, Clint said in a whisper at Natasha, knowing that Steve could hear him too. Both giving him a glare as he moved quickly out of Natasha reach before she could retaliate.

The pizzas finished cooking and everyone sat around the table, sitting in their 'normal seats'. Steve sitting across from Natasha, with him bumping his legs against hers, and a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth. Tony sitting at the head of the table- of course, serving himself a big slice of spicy pizza, as he and Natasha enter their silent competition. Natasha showing no fear she took a massive bit of the pizza. Not only it was spicy hot, it was delicious. Tony trying to match her, taking a bit, immediately his cheeks were redden. Natasha feeling her taste buds burn, but not letting him win, taking another sizable bit. Everyone enjoying conversation but keeping their eyes looking at the two competitors. Steve mentally cheering on Natasha in his head.

"If I would have known we were going to have guest, I would have make sure all of the bedrooms were completed. But as of right now we only have three rooms done, other than Happy's residence. Two are is going to have to double up." Pepper said. Tony taking another big bite, coughing down the heat that raged in his mouth.

"Natasha and I will bunk together." Clint saying.

"Yeah, I may need someone to braid my hair, after all." Natasha said jokingly. Clint and her had always shared a room, when they were trainees together, even when on mission. Mostly Clint didn't want anyone to harm Natasha while she slept, or better to say, he didn't want any accidental stabbing, seeing that Natasha slept with a dagger. It was a mutual arrangement, both knew and understood that their demons like to reappear in their dreams, and having someone there to bring them back to reality helps. Steve giving a odd look at Clint as he offered to double up with Natasha. Natasha taking another bite and giving a gentle kick under the table at Steve. Green eyes, looking at him, Stop it, her mouth warned for him.

"Hey no one is suppose to know I can braid hair, next thing you know Thor is going to want me to braid his golden locks." Clint replied with a laugh. "Mentioning of Thor, have you heard from him?" Clint asking Tony and Pepper.

Taking a deep breath before answering, "Thor, Bruce and Vision are all together working on something about the stone in Vision's head." Tony saying trying to hold back some of the beads of sweat on his face. Natasha feeling a pinch of pain hearing Bruce is alright with other members of her team but could not contact her. Clearly he wasn't interested. She told herself to lessen the hurt she felt.

Natasha eating five slices of pizza to Tony three slices, him giving up because he was simply too full to eat anymore. Natasha standing in the front of the sink, rinsing off the plates, utensils and cups before placing them in the dishwasher, the soft sound of clicking sounding behind her, Clint approaching her to take over the loading duty from her.

"You know I am going to cover for you until you are ready to be out publicly with Cap. I hope you take your time with him, make sure your ready for whatever happens, good or bad. I don't like seeing you hurt or when you hide away internally. Your like my sister, and if I don't find out first hand, I know I will find out from Laura.- You two gossip worse than high school girls. Just make sure you take your time, you have plenty of it." Clint says in a low tone for only her ears to hear.

"If you don't sleep in our room tonight, I won't go looking for you." He said as they finished the chore. Natasha washing her hands, taking a quick glance around the room, seeing Steve sitting by the lit fireplace. She dried her hands and moved towards him, as Tony and Pepper sat on the couch in delightful conservation, as if they were the only two people in the whole world. Hill and Clint finding a deck of cards, dealing them as they start a game together.

"Hey, Soldier. Is this seat taken?" Natasha asked him, pointing at the ledge next to him.

"No, ma'am. Please join me." He said, having her sit next to him.

"This was unexpected, good but not what I thought was going to happen." Natasha said as she surveying the room and looking at the interactions of their friends. Then taking a slow glance up Steve's body and looking into the blue eyes and seeing the worry that filled them earlier was gone.

"No, this wasn't how I thought it would go. I honestly thought we would be heading back to the compound and maybe even flying back to Wakanda." Steve saying, looking forward to sleeping in bed. Hoping he won't be alone and maybe she would join him. Matching the deep into each other eyes.

It wasn't until the heckle from Tony that broke them from their invisible connection. Apparently the conversation from the trip came up and everyone but Steve and Natasha were taking part.

"You totaled his car doing donuts? Yeah, you're not driving me EVER." Tony laughed. "Good job, Robin Hood. What hilarious secrets does the Itty Bitty spider have?" As he teased Natasha.

"Nope. Don't have any." Natasha said, very confidently as she did not blink staring down Tony.

"None?" Tony questioned.

"Nope." Natasha stayed firm. As Tony looked over his shoulder, looking at both Clint and Hill, neither one giving him anything. Both knowing that they didn't want to be on Natasha's bad side.

"Tony I like you in one piece. Don't antagonize Natasha." Pepper saying. Tony dropping the topic of embarrassment. A vibration against Natasha thigh, she didn't even have to look to know who it is. She excused herself, heading to the room that her and Clint were sharing. Closing the door completely before answering.

"Matty, any good news?" Natasha asked.

"Nat, first thank you for the payment. Second, the documents you sent - are these the originals? And are these real?" Matt Murdock questioned.

"I am glad everything got to you. Yes, the only other copies are redacted. I have talked to the other person that is apart of those documents and he is ready to confront this." Natasha answering his question.

"These documents weren't a part of the information that exposed Shield and Hydra. Why?" Matt continued to questioned.

"Children Assassins aren't really something to brag about. They were a part of a black ledger, that only a select few knew about." She explained, but really what she meant by a select few was, Ross, Coulson, Clint and herself. Children get overlooked when the enemy is looking for assassin that has more than a decade of training. "That is everything from the mission, to the contact, and the confirmation." Natasha telling. Matt taking a long pause before asking his next question.

"How old were you?" Matt asked.

"I was seven years-old when I began training. My first mission was when I was nine and haven't stopped since." Natasha saying trying to make a joke but the hurt choking her words. "There were other documents, Ross taking part in the experiment of replicating the serum that created Captain America? Those prove the creation of the Hulk." Natasha said quickly trying to recover.

"Yes this can prove the destruction of Bruce Banner and carelessness of human life."

"Matty what is the next step?" She questioned.

"I can arrange a meeting with Ross, giving him the opportunity to make a deal with us. But Ms. Maxioff will be a bigger obstacle. Your friends and you need to keeping laying low. Also I heard about Tony Stark. I am sorry for your loss." Matt finished as started Natasha scoffing.

"Will do. Talk to you soon." Natasha said, ending the phone call. Shaking the mood from her, reentering the living space, and quietly observing the scene before her. Pepper pulling Tony up, both standing hands joined and her leading him to the direction of their room- or so Nat assumed. Hill and Clint deep into a card game, that neither one will win. Both don't like losing, so they will come to a truce and walk away peacefully only after a round of death threats. Natasha thought as a side smile tugged at her mouth. Then noticing that Steve wasn't sitting at the fireplace.

"Hey you." The soft voice of Steve's coming from some distance behind her. Like Clint, but most likely unintentional Steve makes a soft sigh whenever he is near her. Giving her a warning that her lover is near behind. She turned around, very quietly making wide strides towards him. He is leaning against the door to the room he will be staying in. He watched her as her red locks bounced with life as she gracefully moved towards her.

Steve stepping backwards into the his room Natasha following him, silently she closed the door leaving them alone. Quickly his arms are wrapped around her waist bring her close, holding her close, taking in the scent that was Natasha. A hand released, moving up her back to her neck grasping a handful of hair, as he nuzzled into her neck. Natasha not wanting to move, not wanting to let go, she felt a little raw from her past coming up more than once today. She turned her face up, lining her nose along his jawline before placing a kiss on his chin, then finding his lips. Like igniting a firework, their senses burning for each other's touch. Steve dissenting backwards on the massive bed, their bodies remaining in contact as Natasha stayed on top of him. Taking full advantage, she pinned him down, covering him with her lips. The approving sounds leaving his mouth, as she attacked his mouth with hers - both trying to win dominance.

The clean cut fingernails grazed the skin just above the denim jeans waistline, as she clenched the hem of his shirt. Slowly teasing as she pulled the shirt over his head and exposing his muscular chest. Her fingertips tracing the outline of his sculpted body, as she trailed kisses, across his chest, stopping at the right shoulder. Her green eyes taking a seductive glance up at him, while he remained under her spell. Her lips being placed on his chest cascading down his right side while stopping just at the bottom of his rib cage. His icy blue eyes watching her as she controlled him, with a quick glance and a smile, biting his side. A breathely giggle escaped Steve lips, Natasha sitting back on her heels as his hands holding on to her hips as a smirk danced across his mouth. As if she was reading his mind, she sensually removed her t-shirt exposing her bare chest, jolting his memory that she went braless today, he sat taking in her gorgeous body. He loved the feeling of her creamy skin under his touch. Steve sitting up, both of them remaining joined at the hips, their bare chests pressed against each other and their lips brushing lightly, as single kisses were given. His hand entwining her hair cradling her head, turning it slightly as he littered kisses down her chin and down her neck.

Tightening his grasp on her waist, he swiftly rolled Natasha on to the bed as he repositioned himself on top of her. Kissing a line down the center of her chest. She combed her delicate fingers through his hair. The sensation sent his hair to stand on end. A low growl slipped through his lips, as he continued down her stomach and her legs resting on his shoulders. He circled his arms around her legs and held her hips in place. He kiss along top of her pants as he humbled unbuttoning them. Zipping and peeling down her pants. Steve beginning to add bites to his kisses, grasping the top of her jeans and very slowly pulling them off of her of her body. He kisses down one thigh, trailing into the inseam of her knee and kissing in the calf and her ankle. Pulling free one leg from her pants as he started on the next one at the of her thigh, going extra slow making Natasha more eager.

Steve standing at the foot of the bed unbuttoning his pants, Natasha moving herself to the head of the bed, sliding under the covers. Her red hair messy sticking up is serval different directions as he watches her amazed by her beauty. He dropped his pants, and she playfully tossed her panties on the floor next to his feet. I love this woman, he thought to himself. A wave of hunger for her surged through him, thumbing his waistband of his boxers, letting them free fall to the feet. His erection standing, he pulled the sheets back laying next to his lover. Her hands gracefully grasping him. She begins stroking him, strengthen his need for her. His lips meeting with hers, taking over her mouth, as it belonged to him. He turned into her, deepening their kiss. Her leg crossed his thigh, as she made her move for dominance. His hands on her hips helping her into position above him. Her hands still stroking him as she lowers herself on him. He sighing in an enjoyable noise as the slow descent deeper in her. Ooooohhhh, Natasha passed her lips as she rested on top of him, taking him completely in. Rest there, giving her tight walls a movement to adjust to his size. His grip firming on her hips, as she began rolling his hips he matching her movements. Yes Tasha, Steve quietly saying her name. She continued to roll her hips as the waves of ecstasy build within her. He could feel her impending release on him as he thrust harder. She could not hold out any longer.

She fell over the edge of her climax, tightening around him, almost bringing him to his own. Quickly rolling her on to the bed and coaxing her to stomach. Moving behind her, running his hands over her voluptuous ass, up to her hips pulling her towards him. As he plunged into her once again, Natasha buried her face into a pillow as she yelled in pleasure in both English and Russian. They pace almost painfully fast, but them both swimming is the building of climaxes. Steve relishing in the feeling of her skin against him. He loved hearing his name on her lips. I am close, Natasha telling him, as he can tell by the familiar tightening around him. Finally the waves of her orgasm covering him as he stilled himself and filling her completely.

Laying on his side, placing kisses across her shoulder blades. She turned her head to look at him.

"So... 'Tasha' then?" She said smiling .

"Yeah, it just came out." Steve saying against her skin continuing to kiss her back.

"I like it." She told him.

"Good. Anything for my girl." He said, a level of uncertainty on his face and voice as he made his claim over her. Her eyes not breaking contact with his, growing wider at the words, and a smile taking over her whole face.

"Your Girl? Really?" She questioned.

"We have to start somewhere, right? I don't know what the modern day process is, but I want you." Steve explained.

"Well then, I guess I'm yours." Natasha whispering as she turned into him, rolling on her side, looking up at his face. His girl. She thought to herself. This is better than she ever imagined, she pictured him being shy and uncertain but no he is the opposite. He is powerful and soft when he is with her. She can be completely herself when she is with him, her walls that guard her heart melt away. From what she felt she loved him, and he loves her. Her fingers making nonsense pictures on the his soft skin. Taking this moment to heart and putting it on her top 5 best moments of her life. She laid inhaling the scent that was hers covering his musky smell. A smile curling crossed her lips loving the feeling of the soft strokes of his hands brushing up and down her back. She wished that they could be completely alone and not worry about unwanted eyes seeing them.

"Tell me something that I don't know about you." He asked her, breaking her from her deep thought.

"I have been present for every birth of Clint's kids. Laura and Clint are the brother and sister I never had." She told him trying to ease herself into opening up. "Your turn."

"I have secretly admired you since Loki's visit. I saw your passion and care for Clint, to get him back, I thought you guys were together and didn't want to push it. But when I springboard you into the air, in New York, you amaze me so much and captivated me. I wanted you so much then." He explained.

"Why wait so long to tell me that?" She asked him.

"After New York, Clint went to Europe for a mission and I knew you wanted to go with him. Not only that, you kept pushing me towards other women consistently." He told her finishing his explanation. "Tell me something else." He prompted her.

He was being honest with her, she wanted to be honest with him, but what dark secret did she want to share.

"I was nine years old when I was sent on my first mission. My mission was to eliminate a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. But I got there, he defended himself, and negotiated that I take his dominant eye so he could not remain as a sniper. So I took his eye." She said telling her truth as realization dawned on him. "That's how I met Nick Fury." She confirmed his thinking. Looking over his face for disgust or waiting to feel him physically pull away. But he didn't. "Your turn."

"I can cook." He said, Natasha giving him and him the, I already knew that look. "My mom taught me quite a bit about cooking. I wish I could have spent more time with her. I have thought often that if I ever have a daughter I would name after her, Sarah." He said, a saddened expression taking over his face. Natasha giving him a squeeze with arms. "Your turn."

"The Red Room took my ability to have a child when I became the Black Widow." Natasha looking down.

"I am sorry, I didn't know, there's always adoption, we could always adopt. There are loads of children that need a family." Steve telling her, tightening his hold around him, pulling her in more. Placing a kiss on her forehead. Natasha getting a rush of excitement and fear that Steve has consider a future with her and a family with her. Even with all of her flaws.

"If you left this job and line of work, what would you do?" He asked her.

"A ballerina, or any type of dancing." Her told him, her sadden expression leaving her face.

"Really?" He asked being shocked.

"Yes, I love to dance. Sometime when I am alone in my room I would dance through some of the old routines that I would do. Other reason I loved living in New York City, the ballet." She said realizing that her and Steve have been standing in the gray area of her life where she never really brought anyone. Especially not in this way.

"I have never danced, I don't know how." He confessed to her. Her head popped up, shocked. She moved so quickly, he could not process what she was doing. She was standing completely naked as she pulled his shirt over her head, the hem of the his shirt covering her body like a oversized dress. Her hand reach out for him to stand and join her. He stood pulling on his boxers. He was unsure what to do next.

"May I have this dance, Soldier?" She asked him. He was taken back, the last time he wanted to dance was with Peggy and never got to. A pinch of pain rushed through him. He would have to live with that, but he wasn't going to let pass an opportunity to dance with Natasha.

"No. Would you have this dance with me?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied placing a hand on his shoulder and her other hand in his. Interlacing their fingers and Steve placed his hand on her lower back. She taking a step back having his feet following hers. Looking down at her feet as he tried to follow hers.

"Look up at me, it's ok if you step on my toes." She told him, before he gave her a kiss. She looking up at his icy blue eyes. They dancing in the invisible square in silence, embracing this rare moment.

"What next for us, on your list?" Steve teased her.

"I think we need to pay Ross a visit, with my friend. Get these charges dropped and we move on with our lives." She told him.

"I want to help Bucky, help him get better and have him start his life. Maybe with us." Steve told her, the truth rising in her throat, her chance right here to telling him.

"I know Bucky." She said, stopping their dancing. He staring at her not understanding. "I knew him. He was in Russia when I was in the Red Room program. He was my trainer." She explained.

Shocked by her confession, Steve stopped moving and stood still processing the words she just said to him. How could she know? Did she actually know he was alive? Why? What? How could she knew him? He thought standing there looking into Natasha scared face, but not seeing her face, just the words that came out of her mouth written in the invisible space between them.

"You knew he was alive?" Steve finally asked her.

* * *

I have been battling with some writers block, please let me some reviews so I can have some fresh inspiration. Thank you


	9. Chapter 9

Steve studied himself, sitting on the edge of the bed. A mixture of the feelings swimming through him. _How could she keep this to herself?_ He kept thinking to himself. The hurt covered his body, lost in thought he didn't even notice the small redhead sitting on the floor beside his feet. _I know she has secrets,_ _but what else she is hiding from me?_ He began processing everything that she told him. Bucky spent 70 years as the Winter Soldier, he was held by the Soviet Union and carried out numerous missions for them. It isn't possible that his time with the KGB didn't overlap with Natasha's time with the Red Room. Steve analyzing everything about Natasha, not her as a person but her as the Black Widow. Then finally like dots on a page, and lines connecting them, he sees the picture. The way she throws her punches, and sets up a kick or how she handles her dagger. These characteristics are not of Bucky Barns but of the Winter Soldier, he thought, through the fragments of the fight in DC against Bucky and himself. She knew what and where his weaknesses were and how she used it to her advantage. _Bucky trained Natasha to be the assassin she is today._ As Steve settled on the truth, making clear in his mind that Natasha did know Bucky way before her time with him.

Meanwhile...

Natasha sitting at his feet, keeping her hands to herself. Her heart is starting to crack around the edges as Steve is in deep thought miles away. _I shouldn't have told him, I should not have gotten this involved._ She thought, becoming the little girl that is used only for official use. That everyone she has ever been close with could never handle the lifetime of baggage she came with. Life is easier when she is just the Black Widow, not Natasha Romanoff or Tasha. She looking up at the man she loves and seeing no trace of him in the blank stare, causing her heart breaking under the pressure.

Something changed. Natasha too overwhelmed with her emotions didn't realize that Steve was peering down at her. His hand slowly moving towards to hold hers. Wide bright green staring at him, he could see the resembles of a small scared child sitting at his feet. He could see past the her emerald eyes and see the demons, hidden in the shadows. The pain he felt for her, the girl only used for official business. With a heavy heart Steve knew Natasha had her secrets, but those secrets and demons from her past made her to the person she is. He loves her just the same, flaws and all. She became more of a whole person to him, the more he learned about her. Nothing was going to change the way he felt about her.

He coasted off the bed to sit next to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulders and the other one around the front of her legs, as she was curled into a ball. She molded her body against his. Both sitting there in silence as they come to terms with the truth that filled in the room.

"How did you meet him?" Steve asked her. She nodded her head in understanding before she started talking searching his eyes to see where she should start.

"It was shortly before Clint and S.H.I.E.L.D came into my life. Bucky was brought in to kick our training up. He came in with such force. Many of the other girls were afraid of him with his metal arm and 'super-soldierness'. I found him to be a challenge. Then he knocked me unconscious a couple of times. He spent extra time with me, and trained me harder than any of the other girls. That's when I found out I was a contender for the Black Widow program. Bucky pulled me aside one day, the first time we actually had a conversation. He told me that if I was to survive, and to be part of the program, I would have to kill the rest of the girls. The fact I was a contender, painted a target on my back. They were going to come after me and try to kill me. But if wanted to live, I would have to eliminate any other possible threat. I remember him looking at me, feeling for the first time someone was looking out for me. He told me, do it quick and painlessly. It will cause you less pain in the end, taking someone else's life. There he trained me. We went hard every day with training. He took me to the edge of death and brought me back to life. He did this so I knew how far I could push myself to stay alive. I had to eliminate almost half of my class, the burden became to heavy to carry. He told me that all of this could end. I thought he meant to kill all of them in one fail swoop. No, he wanted to take me away from that place and not have me ever kill again. He told me, on my first mission as the Black Widow, he would accompany me to ensure the mission goes on without problem and evaluate my skills. But he would take somewhere else, where we didn't have to kill anyone or be near command. From his generosity or kindness I didn't know what was happening until it everything was in motion. I hugged him and kissed him. He was who ended the kiss. Telling me that we didn't have time for that, but tomorrow when we would leave for the mission, that last time I would see this place. I woke up I was ready to leave, when I was giving the orders to work with another trainer. Bucky walked right past me as if he never met me before. I was leaving for my mission, and I was told that the Winter Soldiers mission was over and he was needed elsewhere. I started my career as the Black Widow. To only meet Clint, and then Coulson, to join S.H.I.E.L.D and to eventually to find you." Natasha explained watching his expressions, trying to read his face. "The man I knew during the short time I spent with him was erased. I didn't believe it was him the first time he shot me, trying to save an engineer. Then I did a lot of research. The information I gave you was everything I had on him. I lied when I told you where I got it from." She admitted to him. She waited for him to say something. Worry flooding her body. She didn't want to hurt him.

"Bucky taught you how to stay alive. It sounded like he cared for you." Steve said, as he pressed the lower part of his face against the side of her temple, giving her a kiss on the side of her forehead and nuzzling into her hair. "I am glad we both know Bucky and can take care of him." He said into her hair. Thrill jumps through her body as she realizes that he isn't angry with her for not telling him about Bucky, and that she is still his girl.

"You're ok with this all of this? You're not angry with me?" She asked him.

He pull away slightly so he could make eye contact with her.

"I understand why you didn't tell me, there are things that you struggle with. Seeing that Bucky and you have a past and not knowing how reliable his memory is could cause you more pain. But I want you to be able to tell me things. I will work on being there for you more and try my best to understand. When I said I love you, it wasn't something I just said because of the moment. I love you for you, I loved you as a teammate and partner and I love more than anything else in my life." He told her, confirming his feelings for her. Tightening his arms around her, before placing his lips on hers, giving her a soft kiss, holding there for a moment before he deepened the kiss. She held his face in her hands, while he scooped her up in his arms and came to a standing position. Barely needing to take a step to the bed he set her on the bed and climbed in after her.

"One thing though, I don't share." He said against her lips, causing her to smile at his comment.

"I am all yours." She told him, as she pulled the blankets over them. Both getting comfortable and laying in bed together. Steve moving over slightly to turn off the bedside light, then reclaiming his spot next to her. When he cuddle next to her, he could hear her soft slowed breathes, kissing her shoulder and molding himself around her sleeping body. Falling asleep after her.

The early morning sun danced acrossed the room. Natasha began to stir, her small movements, attempting to get up without waking Steve.

"Where are you going?" a muffled voice of Steve's sleepiness said. As he tried to pulled her back to him, being unsuccessful.

"Go back to sleep. I need to make it down the hallway before anyone else wakes up." She told him, holding his hand and kissing the top of it. "See you in a bit." She pulled on her pants, and gathered the rest of her clothing from the night before. She looked over to the bed seeing icy blue eyes and messy golden hair watching her. She sent a kiss in the air towards him and seeing a smile pull across his face.

As she left the room, entering into the hallway. Praying she could make it to her shared room without notice. But she didn't make it 5 steps until Pepper stopped her in stride, in matching pj's and a steamy cup of tea in her hand. Pepper's eyes widen with shock, seeing Natasha leaving Steve's room in the wee hours of the morning with her clothes balled up in her arms.

"Morning." Natasha said as she proceeded to her room. _Great now everyone is going to know._ Natasha thought as she closed the door behind her.

Clint waking when he heard the door open to see it's only Natasha coming into the room, before repositioning himself on the bed and finally back asleep. Natasha knowing that Clint will want to call his family when he woke up, left the cell phone on his bedside. Quickly deciding she was up for the day, she grabbed her bag and headed into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she began getting undress, rhyming to herself. She showered, washed her body, decided to leave her hair to wash another day. She continued to hum, washing her face and letting the warm water running over her naked body. Wishing she didn't have to be alone in the shower or have to get out, she just stood under the jet stream of the water washing all the worries and hurt from yesterday away. One thing she learned for sure was that Steve did truly love her and he accepted her. Turning off the water she stepped out of the shower, patting herself dry, before throwing on sweats and a hoodie. _There's no reason to wear underwear if we aren't going anywhere_. She thought as she combed a brush through her hair, choosing to lace a French braid down the middle of her hair. A lite tap on the door jolted her from the mindless hair ritual.

"Yeah?" She answered. Clint opening the bathroom door, he was still half asleep leaning on the door frame, giving her a quizzitive look.

"What?" She asked him.

"How did everything go?"

"Fine. We are still moving forward, taking our time." She told him in a short tone.

"Good, take a long time with each other." Clint said, being a good protective brother. Natasha unamused, rolling her eyes at him. "I'm just saying I don't want to see you hurt or reprimanded because you killed Captain America." Clint half laughing at her.

"I am not going to kill him. The worse injury he will get is dehydration or a pulled muscle. And I bet he will need rehydrating this morning." Saying as she tied off the end of her braid.

"Gross. I don't need to know what you two do behind closed doors." He told her making a face at her.

"Then don't be nosy, Clinton." Natasha poking fun at him, while she threw everything back into her bag, clearing out of the bathroom, and tossing her bag into a chair on the other side of the bed.

"Fine, whatever, I am not going to ask." He said, as he went to into the bathroom closing the door behind him. Leaving Natasha alone in the room, she found her tablet in her bag and deciding to brave the outside world and try to get some work done before everyone else would wake up.

To Natasha surprise Hill was already up, sipping on a cup of coffee at the over dining room table.

"Morning" Natasha greeted her, as she proceeded to pour herself a cup of black coffee with a large amount of cream and sugar.

"Thought you would want to get some details hammered out before anyone else got up." Hill told Natasha as she sat on the other side of the table from her.

"You know me too well." Natasha smiling at her friend. When Hill and Natasha were both Agents with S.H.I.E.L.D, they would get up way before sunrise and workout for a couple of hours and then would enjoy a cup o' joe, while they planned missions, strategies of action and extraction. Natasha enjoyed this 'girl time' with Maria.

"Where should we start?" Natasha giving Hill the go ahead.

After an hour Natasha and Hill made the outline plan for the meeting with Ross and the trip to New York, the arrangements for Scott and Sam come back stateside under alias. Wanda traveling to be with Bruce and Vision. For Clint, with Tony and Pepper, to their next safe house. Then meeting up with Steve and Natasha in New York for their conference with Ross. Hill was finishing up a phone call, with Stark industries, where she would be returning to work to keep a watchful eye on the inside. Natasha in the mist of speaking what sounded like angry Russian on the phone. Clint making a list of supplies and making check in times and alternative check in points.

Steve walking into the living space, seeing the three individuals engulfed in their task. Steve standing behind a chair with both hands on the top of it, watching the red-head with her quick tongue standing in the kitchen. A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as she continued her conservation in Russian. She glided into the dining room placing a cup of coffee in front of him. She gave him wink before picking her cup up to pour herself some more. Hill hanging up her phone, and Natasha finishing her conversation not too long after.

"What are you cooking for Breakfast this morning?" Clint asked Steve.

"Have you all been waiting for me to cook?" Steve asked looking at the three adults- who seem to only manage making coffee for themselves.

"I screw up toast!" Natasha tossing her hands up in the air.

"I live on coffee, I don't do breakfast." Hill admitted.

"Sorry Clint you are on your own." Steve told Clint.

"Damn, I thought you would need a mountain of food this morning." Clint trying to poke fun at Steve and Natasha. Only to have Natasha open handedly smack Clint on the back side of the head. _Geez._ Clint groaned. Hill eyed the interaction between Steve, Natasha and Clint.

"Do I want to know?" Hill asked her friends.

Steve and Natasha looking at each other, deciding to tell Hill they are a couple.

"Natasha and I have started….. We are spending time….." Steve stuttering.

"We are together, like together-together ." Natasha finished for Steve.

"That's great." Hill told then looking sincerely happy for the two of them. The topic was immediately dropped as Tony and Pepper joined them for breakfast.

"Good morning!" Tony greeted everyone with a cheerful tone. Natasha eyeing Pepper trying to read her, seeing if she said anything to Tony about this morning. Pepper giving Natasha a smile, Natasha got the sense that Pepper didn't tell Tony. As Hill and Clint began to fill everyone on the plan. Natasha and Steve remaining quite, their legs brushing against each other's as they sat at the table, listening to the teams plan.

"When do we leave?" Tony asked standing behind Pepper while she sipped her tea.

"You guys will leave this evening. While Steve, Natasha, Happy and myself will leave in a couple of hours." Hill explained.

"Cap, your thoughts?" Tony looking for any protest from Steve.

"Good work, let's pack and move out." Steve told everyone as he stood, leaving the living space towards his room. Everyone following his lead.

"Something is off." Tony said to Pepper.

"Tony mind your business." Pepper telling him. His eyes widen by her comment.

"You know something." Tony knowing Pepper way too well.

"I don't know what your talking about. But I do know our friends risked a lot to come and make sure we are OK, also they are trying to pull us out of this mess. Plus Natasha will hurt you if you start poking around in her private business." Pepper told him as she left the room.

Tony leaning against the countertop, pondering what Pepper said. Two things was confirmed for Tony. 1) He was talking about something being off with Steve. 2) Pepper knows something about Natasha. He needed something or someone to tinker with, while he plays dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The drive to the Avengers Compound was rather quick, with Natasha sleeping the entire drive. She crawled up on the seat, leaning her head against the window. Steve relaxed his arm over her side rested his hand on her legs, enjoying the scenery.

The next leg of their trip was driving in darkness to the brightly lit city. Natasha chose one of her favorite sleek, fast cars to drive. Steve messing with the radio, before finding a classic orchestra station and settling on it. Natasha really enjoyed his choice of music.

"You didn't want me to pick the music?" She asked.

"Nope. Not while you're driving, Speedy." He teased her. Steve reaching over the center console to rest his hand on her thigh. Natasha feeling the flutters of butterfly wings in her stomach. _He makes me into such a little school girl._ She thought to herself. She always enjoyed these long drives with him, they didn't even have to talk the whole time. They could relax and just enjoy the quiet time together.

The 5-hour drive was uneventful. The traffic picked up as they neared the city, and darkness was pierced by a light, shining brightly as the lively city came into view.

With Natasha having several safe houses around the world, she lived in the small loft on Amsterdam Ave. She had the view of Central Park and was within walking distance of the Hudson River. She loved living in the heart of the city.

She unlocked the door and reach through to turn on the lights on. The room was flooded with light, revealing the single room living space.

"Is this where you lived before moving into the tower?" Steve asked, only have ever been in Natasha's room twice when they lived at the compound.

"Yes. This was my home when I wasn't with S.H.I.E.L.D." She told him. Steve wandered around the open room, looking at the personal touches she added. There weren't any pics of her, he noticed, but she had over size pictures of abstract dancers in pointed-toe slippers in white splashed against colored scenery. The loft had a small kitchenette, a circular table and two chairs. Against the far wall was a large oversize bed looking out over the Central Park through the wall of windows.

Natasha and Steve, both tired from the long day of driving, both silently dressing for bed. Steve wearing some plaid cotton pj bottoms. Natasha only wearing an oversized shirt of his to bed. Both pulling off the dust cover that was over the bed frame, and then shaking the covers loose. Climbing in bed together and both falling asleep, curled around each other. Steve placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Waking before the sun touched the sky, they dressed to blend in as much as possible with the crowd. Steve wearing a hat, shadowing his face. Natasha obscuring hers with black round sunglasses and pulling her hood over the crown of her head. Both giving the other a glance over before they stepped off to the subway station.

Steve and Natasha explored the different variations of PDA. First holding hands, then with their arms linked together, but Steve most enjoyed having his arm across her shoulder with hers around his waist. Natasha hooking her fingers in through his pants loop. The streets became more alive as they entered a red brick building, opening the office door to the _Attorneys at Law Nelson and Murdock._

 _"_ Good morning, how can I help you?" A sweet voice asked them. Natasha instantly recognizing the voice from calling the office before.

"We are here to see Matthew Murdock." Natasha told her.

"Can I get your name please?" She asked as she stood walking over to one of the offices.

 _"_ _Natasha"_

 _B_ efore the tall strawberry blonde could open the door, a dark-haired man opened the door, holding on the door frame _._ Wearing dark red tinted glasses.

"Natasha come in. Thank you, Karen." The man welcoming Steve and Natasha into his office. Closing the door behind, the man using the furniture in the office to guide his way back behind his desk. "Matthew Murdock." As he extended his hand in the direction of Steve introducing himself.

"Steve Rogers." Shaking the man's hand. His suspicions confirmed that the man in front of him was blind. Matty gesturing for them to sit, as he did.

"Hi Matty. Glad to see me?" Natasha poking fun at his condition.

"Nope. I wished you would have told me you were coming. I did say lay low." Matthew ignoring the comment about sight she made.

"Yeah, I was getting cabin fever." She told him. "By the way, I was told you got a new name. Daredevil. I like it, much easier to say." Her voice was lowered.

Matthew gave her a sideways grin. Steve sat there watching their interaction, he remembered reading something about a vigilante cleaning up Hell's Kitchen, _the Devil of Hell's Kitchen_ , he thought. Noting that Natasha went on missions to survey a potential candidate for the Avengers not so long ago, _was it this guy?_ Steve thought, keeping his mouth shut, just listening.

"Yes, keeping up the hard work, just like we talked about. But not when I am having to deal with the _oblazhalsya der'mo_ you keep bringing me." Matthew not wanting to curse in front of Captain America.

"What's the plan?" Natasha asked.

"I have a meeting tomorrow with Ross. Like I said, I wished you would be laying low. Out of sight. Anyways, if I can get him to drop the charges than everything will be great, but from what I can tell, that's a long shot." Matty explained. "After all, Ross covered up the what really happened at the Accord signing." Matty pointing out that Ross never publicly pinned anything on Zemo, everything was still on Bucky Barns the Winter Soldier, even though they had the real criminal in custody.

"Then what?" Steve chipped in.

"Then we send it to Ross's opponents in his re-election for Secretary of State. And let Capitol Hill tear him down." Natasha saying sarcastically. Both men looking at her with disapproving looks on the faces. _Just a thought. S_ he mumbled, dropping the thought, as she still would love to kill Ross for causing her friends pain.

"As much as I enjoy our visits, you need to lay low, please don't do anything to add more problems." Matthew teased Natasha.

Natasha got the hint, as she stood up and Steve following her. Matthew walked around the desk to the door, reaching out once again to shake Steve's hand. Natasha lightly touching his shoulder, as Matthew wrapped an arm around her, giving her a half hug. " _Sledite za vashey spinoy",_ as she whisper to him. Matthew smiled, understanding that she told him to watch his back.

Taking their time getting back to her apartment, they revisited many places they had missed since their last visit - even walking through Central Park. Enjoying the little bit of freedom, before walking back to her apartment. Steve placed his arm back around Natasha shoulders. Suddenly feeling uneasy, as if something changed, Steve held her tighter.

Natasha, acting like most women in New York, kept looking in the windows as they passed them. For everyone else it looks like she is either window shopping or checking herself out. She was checking to see if they were being followed. Now knowing that Matthew and Ross' meeting was taking place tomorrow, she wanted to ensure they didn't attractive an unwanted tail. Her 'Spidey' sense was dialed to 14 on scale 1 to 10. She felt a tightened hold on her, stopping Steve, having him embrace for a spontaneous kiss. Steve enjoyed the fact Natasha was spontaneous but was not 100% comfortable kissing in taking the advantage of looking around them, scanning the field for potential threats.

That's when she saw it, the dark blue Sudan parked at the intersection next to her apartment building. With the two, men dressed in government issues suits, and black sunglasses.

"We can't go back to the apartment." Natasha placing another kiss on his cheek whispering into his eye, confirming Steve's uneasy feeling. Grabbing his hand as she hailed for a cab and immediately a yellow taxi stopped in front of them.

"Time Square." She told the taxi driver. Natasha pulled a burner phone out of her jacket and dialed the number Matthew's personal cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered on the second ring.

"Peter, see you in Неважно." Natasha told him before hanging up. They got out at Time Square, giving the driver a generous tip. Natasha kept her fingers interlaced with Steve's as they made a very long about way to the small neighborhood known as Hell's Kitchen. Finding an old-school boxing gym, that have been shut down. Steve hitting the door with his shoulder, opening the locked door. Natasha walking in first, hopping up on the boxing ring, laying on her back, while her legs dangle off the side. Steve leaned against a pillar.

"Who did you call?" Steve asked once they were completely alone.

"I called Matt, one of his favorite book is Peter Pan. This is his Neverland, so he knew to meet us here later." She explained.

"Matt and you seem friendly?" Steve asking Natasha as she popped up from the boxing ring to sit.

"You know, boy meets girl, girl was sent to spy on him." Natasha explained giving him a raised eyebrow and half smile look.

A slight noise of a slapping window pane closing made Natasha jump off the boxing and Steve moving to her. Natasha and Steve's back against the others, their defensive barriers up, protecting each other backs, prepare to attack. Steve reaching around to hold her closer to him, making sure he kept her safe.

When the shadow emerged from a dark corner, walking towards them, as friend and not foe. Both slowly letting their defensive positions relax, now seeing that it was Matthew Murdock.

"Something tells me our meeting tomorrow isn't going to happen." Matthew walked towards them without needing any guiding or help. He walking as if he wasn't blind.

"Why would you say that?" Steve relaxed but still not letting go of Natasha. She standing at his side, keeping his arm shielded in front of her.

"The sniper round that almost took me out, as I was leaving the office to meet with you." Matt explained. Natasha and Steve glade to see that he was unharmed. The three of them knowing that there's only one way that this will end. Natasha always mentally ready for a fight, her years of training taught her to remain prepared. Steve still shield-less. He was Captain America, he prepared his mind and his body for the fight that was about to come. After all he had all the motivation he needed standing beside him.

"So, boys, how about a game of cat and mouse?" Natasha raising an eyebrow looking at both, reading their expressions. **  
**

Natasha emerged from the subway her hood down and walked towards her apartment building. The men on the government issued suits, spotted her and followed her into the building. Another set of agents from the opposite directions enter the building as well. Natasha exited the elevator on her floor slowing her pace to her apartment, when a mother and daughter walked into the hallway, the little girl smiled at Natasha.

The two sets of agents filling the hallway from the stairwell, half jogging coming towards her with their hand guns drawn and ready to fire at her.

 _"NATASHA ROMANOFF, STOP! DO NOT MOVE!"_ yelled one of the agents Natasha, fearing for the girl and her mother, stopped in her tracks, raising her hands into the air. Showing she would comply.

"Get out of here" Natasha hissed to the woman, as she didn't these want any casualties. The woman ran with her daughter, as the agents quickly approached the weapon-less Black Widow.

" _KNEEL ON THE GROUND SLOWLY!"_ The same agent yelled at her. Natasha continue to comply with the instructions given to her. The four agents surrounded her, one agent holstering his weapon as he patted down Natasha, searching for any physical weapons on her person. Once his search turned up empty grasped one of her wrist and confining it in mental handcuffs and then the other one behind her back.

" _Natasha Romanoff, you are under arrest in the violation of the Sokivia Accords."_ The agent standing directly in front of her told her _._ The agents who spoke to her and handcuffed her, move on both sides of her forcing her to a standing position. While the other two agents walked beside her with hand guns drawn and at the low ready. The one agent of the side of her holding her bicep, spoke into his hand piece.

" _We have the fugitive in custody. Bring the vehicles to the rear entrance."_ He said as they proceeded to the elevators. _I really loved this apartment._ She thought to herself, as they left the floor, knowing her safe house had been compromised and knowing she would not come back here.

 _"They wanted to send a S.W.A.T team to come in and arrest you. Why? You're just a little woman without her Avengers."_ The agent clearly feeling a little too cocky after his arrest.

Natasha didn't like to be undermined, and in one, swift motion she kicked her leg back contacting his groin, causing him to lean forward releasing his hold down on her. She spun across, bringing her opposite leg up, kneeing him in the face, as she broke his nose. The other agents quickly regaining control of her, pressed her against the elevator wall. The agent with the broken nose pulling his gun out a pressing it to the back of her head as blood poured from his nose.

" _Ya propsto pnul svoyu zadnitsu_ " Natasha said to him, obliviously he did not know what she was capable of, as she could of taken all four of them out, but that wasn't part of the plan. They exited the elevator and moved towards the rear of the building. Moving out of the delivery bay, Natasha saw the two darkly tinted SUVs, with one agent standing holding the door open. Before she was placed in the back, a black bag was placed over her head and as the agent with the broken nose knocking her unconscious with the handle of his pistol. Her limp body was carelessly tossing into the back seat, as the two SUVs sped off.

Steve and Matt sat in the distance, watching Natasha enter the building and seen she had been followed. Then waiting the 2 SUVs that pulled through the alley way. Being an able to see the delivery bay from the alley way, Steve saw Natasha being knock unconscious. His anger raising in him like a wave, as he saw his love being hurt.

Matt sensed Steve rage, knowing that Natasha was apprehended. Also, he knew that Natasha meant more to Steve then just a teammate.

They followed the 2 SUVs, keeping their distance. They drove to the warehouse district, where the two SUVs pulled into an enclosed bay with the doors closing behind the vehicles. Steve watched from a distance, mentally preparing himself for the fight that will come. As they observed the activity and building their plan of attack.

The pounding pain brought her out of the dreamless sleep and into the painful blurry consciousness. Doing a quick evaluation of herself, tied by her wrist, being held above her head. Her bare feet, flat on the floor, bonded together. With only slight movement, she had very little tactical advantage. She was finally seeing clearly, she was held in a large open space, with a light shining from above her.

The sound of approaching footsteps became louder, and Natasha eagerly watched to see who would appear. It was the agent that knocked Natasha unconscious with Secretary of state Ross. The agent carrying a chair, placing it in front Natasha. Ross sat down and the agent remained behind him.

"I thought you were on our side. Than Tony finding out it wasn't the Winter Soldier, and follows Captain Rogers. Now Tony is dead, well… not likely. Your partner and friends were broken out of prison. You have been busy." Ross said not breaking eye contact with Natasha.

"Why drag Captain Rogers into all of this?" Natasha taking long pause before answering.

"Cap is a big boy. I didn't have drag him anywhere."

"I thought you wanted to make a difference for the Avengers? Make them better for the world, defending our World." He almost yelled. Natasha remaining silent, knowing Ross didn't care what she had to say. He was the same as before, like the first time she met him. When she was sent to assassinate an ambassador, Ross knew that the man had a thing for young girls. Being that as Natasha's first kill for S.H.I.E.L.D, she wasn't happy about working for Ross.

"It's a shame that you won't live to see the Avengers make the difference, the plans I have for them." Ross showing his hand and how far he is willingly to go."Captain Rogers must die as well, if it wasn't for him we would not have his mess to clean up. We should change the lineup of 'Earths Mightiest Hero's. Maybe I will recruit that blind lawyer of yours. Maybe he will follow orders better." Ross finished speaking as he stood up and walked in the direction that he entered from.

Natasha wanted nothing more to cause that man's death. A slow process she would enjoy, watching the life leaving his pathetic eyes. Natasha hung from her wrists, unable to defend herself. The agent standing behind the chair, eyeing her. Natasha knowing, he is playing a mind game with her. He walked slowly around her complete body, she stayed still listening to any change in body movement, prepared for an attack from behind. Coming around to the front of her. Natasha in full black widow mode numbing herself to the pain to come. His body position told his tells, as he winded his arm back, striking her with such force across the face.

"I am going to have fun kicking the shit out of you, little girl." He winding to strike her again across the opposite side of her face. She brings her face forward, to look at him.

"Only cowardly men would kick the shit out of a restrained woman. Uncuff me and see how long you'll last." Natasha provoked him.

"Where is Captain Rogers?" He yelled. Not answering, only to receive a punch to her side. The air getting knock out of her.

"Where are the other Avengers?" He yelled.

"Go to Hell." Natasha coughed, as he attacked the same side.

"Where is the Winter Soldier?" He yelled.

"Safe away from people who just want to use him." she told him, as he got pissed, and punched her in the face. Causing her head to bobbed back.

She spits a mouth full of blood out, "Is that the best you can do?" She snickers at him.


	11. Chapter 11

After a few hours watching the secure warehouse, seeing that the two SUVs were the only movement on the outside. There was no security outside, Steve and Matt decide to get to the roof then descent from above, maybe being able to see what and where they are dealing once inside. Steve cautious about trusting Matt, only hearing about his abilities and not seeing how he handles in the field.

He wanted to get inside, make sure Natasha was ok, and maybe persuade Ross to drop some of the charges, _unlikely._

Matt was keeping up with Steve, without any problems. As they jumped over the fence, and scaled the warehouse wall to a fire escape ladder, making it to the roof, undetected.

Steve thoroughly impressed by Matt.

They moved to a skylight to peer in, seeing offices, separate by tall crates, agents at the exits inside and at an office door. Off the far-off wall away from the offices and vehicles, there was a single light hanging from and an agent yelling- _unable to hear what was being said,_ and then punching an individual, cause their head to jerk back. The red hair flashing in the air. _Natasha!_ The anger plagued his body. His mind not feeling his body forward.

An outstretched arm stopping him. "Steve, she can take it. Remember we want to deal Ross." Matt told him.

Matt slipping through the window first heading towards the offices, using the shadows to mask his entrance. Steve following behind him. Gracefully and without noise they made it to the ground floor, Matt taking down the first agent with a choke hold, incapacitated him. Steve jogging towards the next agent across the floor, slightly jumping in the air and punching the man unconscious. Steve was spotting by another agent, coming at him. Steve blocked his punch, as he kicked his foot-high circling around, contacting the agents' head. The agent went down hitting his on the ground, staying still. Matt taking care of the other agents in the building. Steve moving towards the office, kicking the agent square in the chest, falling motionless to the floor and then punching him, ensuring the would not be getting up any time soon.

Steve kicking in the door, finding Secretary Ross standing behind a badly beaten woman, bounded to a chair, body limp from the torture. Almost unrecognizable from the swelling, black and purplish bruises and cuts on her face, but the messy brunette hair, if combed into a perfectly manicured bun, would confirm that Maria Hill was the individual in the chair. Ross holding a gun to head, as his other hand held her head up by her hair.

"So, Captain Rogers, you want to have charges dropped against you and the Avengers." Ross spoke not moving from his position.

Steve assessing the situation, seeing that Hill was still unconscious, but could see the rise and fall of her shoulders. _She is breathing_. He thought to himself.

"Thought it was odd that Pepper and Tony's right hand person take off without notice for a couple days following their deaths. Then blind vigilant lawyer started receiving international phones. We almost had it, everything fell into place. Sovikia and Lagos, then Tony feeling guilty and siding with me. We almost had it together. Pierce failed with Hydras take over. But I almost had it, 117 Counties signing to agree when to use 'The Avengers' our very our personal mercenaries. We almost had a team that were near undefeatable, we could have the UN consent to send in and destroy any threat. If someone would to disagree we would just send the team and show force, keep everyone in line. But you had to go and think for yourself, rather than fall in line and take the orders. You were the greatest Soldier, we would of have the greatest team, everyone on the Avengers will have be put down. We will start fresh, out with the old and in with new. Starting with that quick tongue Romanoff, then this." As Ross jerking the head of Hill, still unconscious. "But I am going to make you be the last one, I want you to…"

Out of nowhere came an arrow, passed Steve's head and into Ross's chest. Causing him to fall backwards, releasing his hold on Hill. Steve hurrying over to kick the gun away from Ross reach, but Ross wasn't moving.

Steve looking where the arrow came from, to see Clint repelling down from the skylight. Ross not dead, but bleeding from where the arrow stuck in his body. Steve picking him up and tossing him against the wall, only hearing a groan as he thudded to a stop. Steve taking the moment to pick up the gun, holstering it in his waist band and releasing Hill from her restraints. Clint jogging into the office space.

"Hey Cap, thought you guys might need some help." Clint said pulling security at the door, with bow and arrow ready to fire.

Matthew, coming up behind the unware agent, Natasha spotting him jogging towards them as the as he winded up for another closed hand attack on Natasha face. Matt grabbing the his by the wrist and the elbow propelling the man into a flip forward, landing on his back. The agent attempting to get a couple kicks in as Matt beat the guys face. He went limp, Matt standing to help Natasha when a clink of the chains above was falling to the ground. "Clint" She let out breathless, knowing her best friend was near helping them. Natasha body quickly landed on the ground, as she tried to undo her feet. Matt, helping her, silently assessing her injuries before pulling her to a standing position.

 _Two, maybe three ribs were cracked and just bruising._ Matt thought. He loops her arm around his shoulders and helped her towards the offices where Steve should be having holding court with Ross. Before Natasha could walk away she kicked the agent in the side and then in the face, finished she repositioned herself in Matt arm, as she didn't want to admit it, she was feeling very weak.

Steve hovering over Hill as he assessed her injuries. Clint covering the door, ensuring to take out any unexpected threat. He only seeing Natasha and Matt Murdock taking their time to walking towards them.

"Cap, come check out Nat, I got it in here." Clint told Steve. He got up almost racing out the door. His heart dropped, seeing her bloody and holding on to Matt for support. _Why did I let her talk me into letting her go?_ Kicking himself for the state she was in. Matt letting go of her, handing her over to Steve, he looking into the swollen bloody face of hers. She grimed at him, relived to see him, as they made it into the office.

Clint getting the brown wheeled desk chair for Nat to sit in, helping her down to only kneel in front of her, looking her in the eyes, seeing how much emotional damage was done. She nodded in, _I'm ok,_ to Clint, he stood, tugging a piece of messy hear behind her ear.

Matt and Clint leaving Steve with Natasha, Hill and a bleeding Ross, while they rounded incapacitated agents to zip-tie them to something, so no one could escape. Steve tying up the barely awake Ross, to filling cabinet with his over his head ignoring the groans that he made. Natasha eyeing the arrow stricken secretary of state, thinking what she was going to do to him with a murderous mask covering the painful marks on her face.

Steve squatting in front of her, running his hands over her thighs, with scanning her with his eyes taking in all her injuries. "I'm ok, I had worst before." She whispers to him. As he wished he didn't let her go and be the bait. Natasha placing her hand on top of his. "Really I am fine" She told him.

Both of their heads turned looking at the tied-up man as he make a quiet sighing sound, as he made the connection between Steve and Natasha were more than patterns. "I didn't think you were capable of compassion. I thought it was always an act." Ross stared breathless. His words directed at Natasha. "You always knew how to lure them in and then make your deadly move. Captain Rogers be careful, you will never see her strike… Ooooouuch." Ross yelled in pain at the end. Steve standing over him, one hand pressed on his chest, the other pressing the arrow further in the already bleeding wound.

Natasha standing up with all the strength she could muster. As walking over to the computer taping on key board. She scanned what he had on the desk top. Looking for anything she could use to get her friends out of this mess.

"The beauty that could seduce you and skillfully kill you." Ross continue to bait her for a response. Natasha finally finding something of interest. _They have been tracking Bruce? How? And Thor? Times, dates and locations of Thor's visits to Midgard._ "Thinking about becoming an astrophysicist?" She prompted him. A smirk covered his face knowing what she is looking at. Steve keeping his cool with him remaining out of the loop.

The faster Natasha tapped on the key board the more she realized, how Ross knew about the other Winter Soldiers and wanted to utilize them for missions. How they were going to use alien technology and the super soldier serum to make better Avengers. The hate for this one man flooded through her. Clint standing in the door way, eyeing what she was looking at on the computer when both Clint and Natasha stopped and paused. A satellite images of a large house and barn in the rural area of Lowa loaded. The fear for the ones she loves the most, reach the all-time high.

Reacting first, like a wild animal she leaped up and over the desk, landing a knee squarely in the chest of Ross. Not feeling any of the pain she felt from her own beating, she moved fast, applying her own combination of abuse on the dummy held against the cabinet. Strong arms wrapped around her waist removing her from Ross, who was bleeding in several parts of his face and the wound from his chest soaking all his in blood. It was Steve holding her, Matt cornering Clint outside the office.

Meeting his eyes with hers. "What is it?" He asked. "They have a photo of the house." She said is a very low voice, Steve making the realizing she is talking about Clint's off the books Farm House, where his wife and children live in secret. Clint stocking the door to the office, waiting for his movement to finish this guy.

"There's the deadly Romanoff I know. Which one is going to do it?" Ross question, blood dripping from his mouth. "I have known about the little lady that lives in Lowa, especially how much she means to him. I have always wonder what she meant to you. Maybe it's the kids that mean the most to you, as you can't have any." Ross continue badgering her. Steve turned around a punched him in the face.

"Captain Rogers, man honor defending the little lady…" spitting a mouthful of blood out "You don't know all the lives she took, she good at one thing, killing." He said, spitting again.

"Your Right" She said as she ducked Steve's arm and slid across the floor, her body stopping in front of his. Placing one hand behind his head the other crossed his forehead, snapping his neck, killing the hostile words coming from the man.

Natasha adding another bloody name to her ledger. Knowing his demon would visit her in her dreams. "Let's hurry up. And get out of here." Moaned Natasha. Standing up, moving to the computer, emailing everything on it to herself and Matthew. Steve gathering up Hill and moving her to one of the black SUVs.

Clint entering the office, taking everything that just happened. Cautiously reading her body language and facial expressions. Before he motioned for her, she slowly moving around the desk. "He was just trying to have one of is kill him." Natasha said shaking, tears almost breaking the surface. "He knew where they were. Clint what are we going to do?"

As he took her in his arms, "We are going to them now" He told her as he held her. Clint and Natasha both wanted to end his pathetic life, but knowing that Natasha took Ross life, meant she would have to live with that. All because she loved his children and He owed Natasha now, he wanted to ease her mind and ease the pain she felt from taking a life.

Steve stood in the door way watching Clint and Natasha, seeing their friendship at the rawest level. Knowing that he would be that person for her one day, but glad she has Clint, until then. "Ready to roll?" Steve breaking the silence. Natasha moving towards him, feeling the emotional from the last few hours weighing heavily on her. His arm slid beneath hers, taking on any weigh she could not hold herself.

Clint deciding last second to grab the computer tower. He didn't want anyone to go looking good for what could be in Lowa. As the trio left the office and moved towards the SUV. Hill curled up on the rear facing back seat, that leaned directly behind the two front seats. Matt sitting beside her, Clint tossing the computer in the front seat.

Natasha didn't ask, but Steve helped her climb into the back seat, letting her walls come down around her, she felt the extent of her injuries from _Agent Asshole_ and the emotional torment from Ross. Steve climb in right behind her, taking the seat next to her. She curled into him, molding herself to him, laying her head on his chest. The gently rhythm if his inhales and exhales, put her mind at ease, before she fell asleep.

Natasha woke up on a soft mattress surrounded around pillows. Her head pounding still, as laid on the bed, figuring out where she was? She could hear the muffled of voices nearby. Rolling over in her side, painfully reminded of the beating she took.

"Hey you" A low rough voice. Natasha opening her eyes, seeing Steve sitting in an armchair in the corner of the room. Natasha recognizing the room she was in. The dimly lit room, with colorful paintings and pictures of unicorns and butterflies. _Lila's room, I am the Barton's house._ Natasha thought to herself. The place she looked forward to the most to visit.

"Hey There" She said to him, as she sat up in bed. Bring himself closer to her, sitting on the side of the bed closest to her.

"How long was I out for?" She was unsure what time it was.

"A solid 20 hours. You started to worry me." He told her, staring into green eyes surrounded in seas of purple and black bruising on her cheeks. As he leaned more on to the bed, his arm draped over her legs as his other hand rubbed softly back and forward on her thighs. She blanks trying to remember the last time they were alone together. She missed his touch. She reached for his hand to hold it, then pull him closer to her, she leaning in, their lips touching for the first time since she departed to become the bait in their trap.

"You're never going to play bait again." He said on her lips, as he kissed her again.

"What has all been going on while I slept?" She mindless playing with his hand, using both of hers.

"Hill came around on the quinjet, she was pretty messed up, but in better spirits. Clint had been chatting with Matt about just posting everything on the Internet, fastest way to get the story out there." Steve said making a face. She got the sense he didn't agree with that plan, as she continued to listen to him. "Clint wants to move Laura and the kids, for a while. I am just not sure what you wanted to do next. After all you have been running the show." He finished telling her. Natasha a little amazed that he still thinks she is running the show. To start off with all she wanted to do is find Steve.

"What do you want to do?" She asked him. He paused looking at both of her hands holding on to one of his. Thinking of what he wants to do, rather than what is expected of him.

"Take you somewhere, alone. Maybe a beach, I would love to see how bad you look in a bikini." He told her, causing her to giggle slightly, but laughing caused her body ache.

"No seriously what do you want to do, with the information that Ross had?" She asked him.

Before he could come up with an answer, the steps of small feet neared them. Lilia running full force down the hallway, to stop at her bed room door, cracking the door open seeing that Natasha sitting up on the bed.

"Auntie Nat, Auntie Nattie! You're." Lilia jumping on the bed, with Natasha and Steve wrapping her small arms around Natasha neck. She loved this girl so much, this little could make her day for the better every day and everyway.

"Are you feeling better?" Lilia small innocent voice asked her.

"Now I am, especially after getting hugs from you." Natasha giving her a little squeeze.

"Mom and daddy are making Pizzas for dinner, will you seat with me at dinner?" Lilia asked with her dark eyes looking up at her.

"Of course, but I think Uncle Steve and I should go help mom. Daddy isn't a very good cook." Natasha told Lilia with a giggly tone.

"Ok, I am going to tell mommy you're going to help." Lilia told them already in motion, off the bed, out the door.

"Tell dad he is a bad cook." Natasha yelled after her. Wanting to poke some fun at best friend. Steve was so amazed by how Natasha was a different person when she was with him and Lilia. _Open and carefree._ He thought to himself. _She will make a wonderful mother one day, we just need to settle down_. Emotion taking over him, he kisses her again, pressing his lips firmly against hers. Her response was delayed but her mouth opened inviting him to take full advantage. His hands cupping her hips and study himself on the bed. Her hands cradle his face in her palms. As the embraced the small peace.

"I do draw the line, no hanky-panky here." She whispered in his mouth, finishing the kiss. Icy blue eye looking at her in question.

"It's like having sex at your parents' house." She answered his silent question. Kiss her lips one last time, before he stood up, picking a bag up. Steve pulling out some of his clothes and handing it to her. She was getting out of bed as her body yelled for her to stay still. Her head started pounding again. Steve closing the door all the way, Natasha sitting on the edge of the bed trying not to show she was pain. She started pulling the shirt over her head and feeling the damage done to her ribs. Without asking he helped her dress. Removing the blood-stained clothing, then feeding her head and arms through the he gave her to wear. Kneeling in front of having her step into the sweat pants, she circled her arms around his neck as they both stood, Steve pulling her pants up around her hips.

"You're dressed" He said with a tone of accomplishment in his voice.

"Yes, we are, at least you didn't pull my pants up to my tits." She joked making Steve laugh and blushing.

* * *

Hey everyone, I am needing to take a break from this story line for a bit. Here maybe after school calms down a little I will return to Steve and Natasha. Please leave reviews, things you liked, or any suggestions you would like to see in the future for my favorite Marvel Couple. Until next time Cheers!


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone, I am backing from taking a little break. Couple of things, this chapter is filled with smut. Finally Steve and Natasha get a little bit of a vacation. I hope you all enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 12

Hardly anyone was around the empty streets in the brightly lit morning. She sat outside of a café with an oversized hoodie pulled over her red hair and a pair of big circular sunglasses covering her face. The bruising on her almost completely faded, she was still on edge even though she left Natasha Romanoff in the U.S. Now she was Anna Thomas, married to Steven Thomas. They were traveling through Europe for their 10-year wedding anniversary, starting in Paris.

A coffee cup appeared in front of her, a pretty leaf designed in milk on top of her latte. "Oh, this is pretty Dear." She exclaimed, acting like the typical American. As Steve sat a crossed from her, sipping on his black coffee, while placing two flaky croissants in between them. Giving her his boyish grin, before grasping her free hand and giving a loving kiss on the top of her hand.

It's been two weeks since the incident with Ross. Shortly after their arrival at the Barton's farm house Fury paid them a visit. Nick Fury even dead is still putting in favors with S.H.I.E.L.D. Fury got Natasha and Steve new identities. The Barton's' decided to take a "family vacation" and visit with Tony and Pepper for a while. The new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D, was given everything through Hill and he is perusing to have charges lessen for the Captain America's team. Unfortunately for Natasha did sign the Accords and will have different charges. But until then Natasha and Steve are traveling and spending time together. They wanted to be close enough, incase Bucky would come out of his ice nap.

They walked hand and hand down the slowly waking stone paved street. When Natasha looking in the shops as they passed by. She stopped at a small jewelry shop, lights were off and the gold jewelry stood out against the black felt. A small star with a ring encircled around it, on a simple chain. It reminded her of Steve and his shield, but she didn't want to be silly, so started leading back down the street without noticing Steve admiring the piece of jewelry. He followed her as they strolled towards their small hotel.

Natasha sitting on the edge of the bed she opening the new email she had from Clint. It was filled with pictures of the kids and Laura. Them swimming, movie nights and little Nathaniel crawling around getting into everything. Clint called it a crash course in parenting for Tony and Pepper. One of the pictures of Laura, Lilia framing Peppers very small and precious extended pregnant belly. A ping of sadness filled her, she wanted to be there with Laura and Pepper. But it's best for the group that they split up and not tell where everyone is. She missed them.

Steve laid on the bed behind her looking at the pictures. "They look like they are having fun." He said looking at her face to read.

"Tony must be freaking out." She said thinking ' _he is seeing his baby grow, and now he has three kids destroying his environment._ ' "I want to start shopping for Baby Stark." She smiled.

"Oh my" He face planted in the mattress. "I saw how much you spent for Nathaniel." Muffling into the bed.

"I love babies. My niece and nephews especially." She smiled setting aside the tablet and started attacking him with her fingers and hands tickling him. The room was filled with laughs and tickling each other. ' _She will make a wonderful mother one day.'_ He thought to himself.

"No seriously though, I need to know what Pepper is having and start shopping." She said as the tickle assault stopped.

"Why don't you start looking where we are going next?" Steve said as he started getting up from the bed.

"Where are, you going?" Asking him watching as he shuffled through his wallet, and grabbing is black ball cap and his fake black framed eye glasses.

"Out, I need to scout out transportation for us." Leaning down giving a kiss on her slightly opened mouth. She was stun that he was leaving without her and being vague on where and what he was doing. "I would love to see London again, just as a suggestion. Love you." He said departing the room, the door closing behind him.

"I love you too." She said her words chasing him out the door. _London, it is._ She thought to herself as consider what she was going to do while Steve was "out". First time since leaving she was completely alone. Usually having a routine wherever she was trying to stay under the radar. Only going out food at day break, working out, then doing some surveillance only to work out again and go out for dinner, when the streets are at its busiest. Unsure what to do with her time now, she didn't want to just sit around and wait for Steve to get back. Pulling up one of her fake email accounts and tapping in the email address for the building manager that one of her lofts, was housed in. Informing her that she will need it ready by the end of the week.

 _I need to work out,_ she thought to herself self as she got up and starting to do jumping-jacks to warm up. After 100 she got down in the front leaning rest, starting doing push-ups and then rolled over started sit ups. Her sides screamed at her with every flexion of her muscles. She was still recovering but she knew her body needed to get back in fighting shape. Trying not to worry about Steve roaming the streets alone and without any back-up.

It wasn't until her and Steve chose to stay together and travel she became obsessively worry about him. Her demons of the dead didn't come for her in her dreams, now she dreamt of Steve's motionless body wrapped in her arms. These imagines and fears play out every night, plaguing her more than her demons ever did. Every night she would wake up next to a very alive, breathing Steve Rogers. He clueless to her nightmares would place his arm around her waist. Tighten his grasp on her, while the pads of his fingers would lightly trace scar near her hip. His hold on her always eased her mind and she could fall back to sleep.

After a painful hour, she submitted and decide she had enough and grabbing her shower bag and flipping on the bathroom light. Turning the faucets on while testing the temperature of the water. Once it was warm enough she put the stopper for the drain in place and the tub starting filling. She grabbed her tablet, bringing it with into the bathroom.

She quickly removed all her clothing and slipped into the half full bath tub. Tablet in hand then rereading the message that T'Challa had sent Steve. ' _SGT Barnes is still unconscious, his vitals and his labs show he is healthy. We have made progress in a prostatic arm for him, but will have to wait to see if it fully functional once he is awake. But his mind, reversing what was done to him, is still a problem. I will update you soon.'_ _'Maybe they should just go back to Wakanda and be there with Bucky.'_ She thought to herself, while the water rose submerging her chest. Knowing it would put Steve at ease. When the soft opening of the door, with a "Honey I got lunch." Steve's voice immediately calming her nerves and she remained in the bath. Waiting for him to come find her.

"What have you been up too?" She asked him, watching him, leaning against the frame of the bathroom door. The mountain of a man, taking in her bare skin soaking in the warm water. She gave a raised brow look.

"I … brought lunch back," Steve having his boyish grin pulled at the corners of his mouth. Moving towards the tub, he kicked off his shoes.

"No, this is my bath." She said. Steve not caring he stepped in the bath, fully dressed. "Steve it's not big enough for both of us." She giggled as he lowered himself in the tub, the water splashing on the floor. Natasha trying to make herself smaller so the massive soldier could fit in the tub, not really putting up a fight. Steve having one leg bent on the side and the other hanging out of the tub. She settling in between his legs squashed. "I guess bath time is over." She accepted the defeat, seeing there would be no way both could fit in the tub together. Steve nodding in agreement.

Natasha standing up, her pale skin shined with water droplets. He could not help himself, he sat up and only tracing the outline of her hip bones and placing his lips on the top of her muscular thigh. Stepping out of the tub, she wrapped herself in a towel.

Turning around to see Steve unable to get out of the tub, making several attempts "You need some help?" She smirked at him. "Next time I will get a handicap bathroom." As Steve continue to get out the small tub.

"Making fun the elderly is a one way to ticket hell you know." Steve finally getting up placing his on hips, most of his clothes soaked, except for shoulders. Seeing the look, he gave her, she tried to get out of his reach, but he was too fast. In one quick motion, she was towel less and swept up into his arms. Pressed against his drenched clothed body. Giving her a kiss while, carefully not wanting to slip, as he made it to the bed.

Placing her on the bed, she watched him pulling off his shirt. Either one breaking eye contact, while he undressed. She found it so sexy watching him removing each article of clothing, seducing her further. It was a type of foreplay she indulged in. His jeans causing difficulty to take off because of the moisture, she smiled watching as he struggled.

Once his pants were successfully around his ankles, she stood in front of him. She pressed her lips against his, pushing back in the arm chair forcing him to take a seat. Kneeling before him, ' _let's see how he feels about this.'_ She thought to herself as to pulled the stiff member out of the top of the boxers. He gave her a questionable look, letting out a soft sigh.

"Trust me." She whispers before she started stroking his erection with both hands and sitting up taller as she licked the tip of his cock.  
He gasped as she licked the tip again and wrapping her lips around the top. His whole body was stiff, once she started working her mouth down further on his cock, his muscles relaxed. He dares not move and let her do all the work, but the sounds that escaped his mouth, reassured her, he liked what she was doing.

She looked up at him, his blue eyes meeting hers, ' _He likes this.'_ She noted. Stopping, she stood and giving him a kiss with her extra plump lips. His tongue taking dominance of her mouth, pulling her on top of him. She lowering down on his cock, his mouth on her bare chest and she rolled her hips. Her orgasm building, her walls tight around him, she loved the way he felt within her.

Every time they molded themselves together the fire between grew bigger. Both needing each other, they held the spark for the others flint to start burning. Steve saw Natasha as the strength he need, at his weakest. Natasha could see the good in the world through Steve, and what happily ever after looked like.

His lips kissing hers, as his rhythm picked up, teetering on the edge of her orgasm, his hand holding the back of her neck as he sighed ' _let go'_ against her skin. Causing her orgasm to radiant through her whole body. Tightening around him, his name on her lips, making him fasten the pace. Feeling her second orgasm already building, Steve wrapped his hand around her hair giving it a gentle pull. Her face being pulled towards the up, extending her elegant neck and trailing kisses up to her chin. Simultaneously her orgasm ripping through her body, causing his own orgasm. She collapsed on top of him, limp and barely coinherited.

When she woke a short time later, Steve had placed her in the bed, covered up. He laid next to her, playing with a simple golden chain in his hands. "I saw you admiring this." Steve told her, showing her the single star necklace with a ring encased around it.

"Steve" she said in a high pitch, not her normal voice. "It's beautiful! Thank you." She was overwhelmed by his thoughtfulness.

"I thought you would like it" He said helping her put it on, the gold sparkled off her pale skin.

"I do." She kissed his lips.

"Now knowing you and Clint are only friends, what was with the arrow necklace you wore all time when we were stationed in D.C.?" Steve asked.

"Clint gave me the necklace because it had a GPS chip in it. Just in case I ever got capture. I gave him something similar, his firing glove has a chip in the wrist band. The Inside of the wrist it even says, ' _If lost Return to Romanoff.'_ We were only ever worried about the other being capture when we weren't on mission together. But Ultron showed us we needed to up our game. Up until Germany I had a GPS chip in my shoulder, so Clint could find me. But I removed it when I came looking for you." She told him, revealing more about herself to him.

"Well, this is just a necklace, not an 'if capture, come find me here' necklace." He told her jokingly.

"I love it." She said as she kissed him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone, I had a couple of questions. So let me clarify, Tony planned his and Pepper's deaths so they can move on. Ross gave Tony an out (a life without Ironman) Tony just took it a step further by making it look like they died. Everyone freaked and thought they had been kidnapped. Someone asked about Sharon a while ago, and with it being Chapter 13 thought maybe I would bring Agent 13 into the mix a little.

With school and busy mommy I am needing my readers suggestions and thoughts to keep the story going.

What would you think about Bucky coming out of the his ice nap?

What do you like the most so far about the story?

Anything will help.

I don't own any of these characters or their story lines, all rights belong to Marvel and Disney.

* * *

Chapter 13

Two days later, Natasha and Steve spent the better of the day traveling from Paris to London. Departing the bus, Steve looped his around Natasha shoulders while she held the umbrella over their heads. Steve carrying their single bag, following Natasha lead down the busy street. Just another typical day in London, cloudy and raining.

Steve had only been to London twice before, either times being for pleasure. The first time was in 1945, with Bucky and Peggy. They had been traveling through clearing out Hydra Bases. He didn't get to barely see the day time London. The twice time, was for Peggy funeral, right before the Accords mess started. Also, the last time he saw Sharon, dawning on him he hadn't thought of her at all since then. Feeling guilty for kissing her and basically forgetting about her. She risked her job for him and he didn't bother seeing she still had a job after the whole incident. He tried to push away the terrible feeling, knowing he would have to find out what happened to Sharon. He is going to have to tell his assassin girlfriend about it too. Blushing he gave Natasha a kiss on the side of her forehead.

London was a main hub for Natasha and Clint, whenever they were in Europe. Natasha didn't like anything about London, the rain, the gloomy atmosphere or the fact every time she came to London she was heading out for mission or nursing wounds from a mission. Plus, the rain always messed up her hair and made for look like a drowning rat.

Natasha gently brushing the key off the top of the door frame, unlocking the door to the 2-floor loft. Steve following behind her into the loft, amazed by the difference in the style of the loft and the apartment in New York. This loft was dark, zero personal touches, and looked like what a barracks room of a single soldier after deployed. Very small kitchen, couple arm chairs and an oversized bed was housed in the single living space.

"Not attached to this place?" He asked her.

"No, not really. Clint and I just needed the essentials." She told him, a tone of disgust in her voice. "What would you like to do while we are here?" Changing the subject.

"I would like to basically do the whole tourist thing, sighting, riding the double decker bus and experience England." He was a little more than excited about being in Europe another than for work. Steve craved to be normal, for the first time in a long time he has been able to enjoy traveling, and having new experiences. But he was having to remind himself, Natasha and he were on the run.

"We can do that if we can go Hyde Park, I would love to see the Peter Pan statue there." Natasha telling him. " Also, go to Harrods and do some shopping."

Steve smiling and shaking his, 'this woman and her shopping.' He thought to himself surveying the fridge, finding nothing.

"There's a pub down the road a way, let's go and get some food." Natasha reaching out for Steve's hand as they left.

The next morning was filled with sight-seeing, riding the double decker bus and shopping. Natasha bought little souvenirs for the Barton's kids. She found a gender neural baby outfit for Pepper and Tony's baby.

Natasha and Steve wrapped up in each other and getting lost in the normalcy, they both became complacent. Natasha trying to drag Steve into another gift store, he wrapped both arms around her trying to distract her, titling her chin up and giving her a kiss in the lips. Not noticing the shock filled eyes that watched them.

"UH-UM" the sound causing them to break apart, putting both on edge. Only to see the face that Steve forgot about. Standing in front of them was none another than Sharon Carter.

"Sharon, Hi... How are you?" Steve stammered clearly embarrassed.

"Hello Steve, Agent Romanoff. What are you two doing in London?" She asked with a pissed look. Natasha not sure why Sharon would be so heated seeing them again. 'She helped Steve, Bucky and Sam get away. Clearly I am missed something?' She thought to herself examining the body language between Steve and Sharon. Steve being embarrassed and uncertain. Sharon pissed off and anger composure showed.

"You know doing a little shopping. How are you doing?" Steve said, shoving his hands into his pockets, Natasha spider sense being turned up. She didn't have a good feeling about anything, all suddenly.

"Well after Berlin, I got demoted and stationed here. Hoped you got away safely. Clearly you did…" Sharon said giving Natasha a nasty looking her up and down. "I thought maybe not hearing from you was a good thing. Especially after how we left."

Natasha feeling extra uncomfortable, she was having to push down her Fight or Flight instincts. She slowly taking in the environment around them, looking for potential threats.

"I meant to email you." Steve not breaking eye contact with Sharon.

"No worries, I got the message very clear. I thought I saw both of your names on a Watch List somewhere. I am heading back to the office now, and I am going to double check that." Sharon said as she walked past them. "Nice seeing you again Steve." She called over her shoulder.

* * *

Please reviews! Will Natasha and Steve split up? Will they get caught? Does Sharon have the right to be pissed after one kiss?


	14. Chapter 14

Moving with the crowds of people, trying to keep her head down, struggling off her jacket and shoving it into the shopping bags. Natasha placing her large black sunglasses on her face. Steve following right behind her, pulling the brim of his hat down, casting a shadow over his face.

Walking down the raining streets to a busy pub Natasha leading them inside. Stopping in her tracks, turning around and wrapping her arms around Steve's neck.

Steve in mid step, trying to avoid knocking her over by the sudden hug she capture him in.

"Making sure we aren't being followed." whispering while looking over his shoulder out to the entryway of the pub. Seeing no one that was following them, she pulling away from him and slowly making their way to the back of the pub. Opening the door in the back of the building leading into the lobby where her safe house is.

Taking the steps two at a time, she moving without making noise as she open the door to the loft, with Steve close behind her. Steve shutting and locking the door.

Natasha placing the bags on the bed. Confuse and piss-off she has no idea what the hell was going on. Before walking over to the window, pulling the curtain away from the edge, just enough to see the full view of the road in front of the loft. Surveilling and seeing nothing out of the normal or alarming. Though Her thoughts adding to her confusion.

Both hands at the top of the armchair, his head hung in the space between his arms and not sure what to say. Sharon and him shared one kiss together. Yes, he had a list of things to be thankful for that Sharon help him with, but there was nothing more to their relationship. There could have been a romantic relationship, it just never blossom for them.

Raising his head up seeing his girlfriend by the window. Feeling guilty for not telling her about the kiss with Sharon and putting them in this position. They were safe and were able to move without detection, now he was unsure if they would be able to leave England and anger starting to pool in his chest.

"Talk Steve." Natasha keeping her eyes on the street. Feeling his eyes on her, mentally preparing for whatever comes out of his mouth.

"Sharon gave me intel in Bucky's whereabouts in Germany. Then she helped us escape and returned out gear to us. When we were departing..." Steve pausing, standing up straight and a hand cupping the back of his neck. Rubbing his neck like this was his nervous habit. Natasha didn't have to look at him to know what he was doing. "I kissed Sharon." Steve finally putting it out there.

He watching his girlfriend, waiting for some type of reaction, though she remaining completely still. Never being in a position like this, he didn't know what to say or do. He worry that he was causing her pain by telling this.

"Just the one kiss?" She ask, her tone giving anything away.

"Yes"

Natasha turning away from the window and facing him. "This is how I see it, in D.C. it was her mission to watch you and be friendly. She did. You learning she is Peggy's great-niece, you feel that maybe you could recreate something you had once with Peggy with Sharon. Then she is the only one other than Sam that believes Bucky is innocent. Helps you get away. You thank her with a kiss. She probably hoped for something more after things settled down. That didn't happen. Count it as a burned bridge and move on." She said in her business tone and her hands resting on top of her hips.

She really didn't care that he had kissed Sharon. She was worried about their safety. Unsure what Sharon was capable. Natasha could not risk getting arrest, she has too many enemies waiting to take a piece of her. Her instincts taking over, she began forming a plan of where they were going next. Internally kicking herself for letting her guard down.

"We can't stay here" She told him. Pulling the phone out of her pocket calling the only person who won't ask questions and get them out of the country.

Steve not able to get a read on her emotions as he took a seat in the armchair.

"It's Natasha.." She said, Steve not able to hear the person on the other end. "We need to get out of London, tonight." Turning back to the window she continue to monitor the street below. "I know place. See you tonight." She hung up the phone.

The silence intensify the mood in the room.

"I am sorry." Steve wondering how long this silence stay between them. Fearing the worst after some of the stories Clint had told him, she could go days without talking to him.

"I don't care you kissed Sharon. I am upset at myself for getting so careless. We are suppose to be laying low, not shopping or traveling around. Thinking we could have a normal vacation or whatever this is while we wait for this mess to clear up, is foolish." Pausing in her thought, she removing herself from the window and taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "This is a first for me, if I don't want to be found, than I'm not and today. Just made me realize that we can't act like the outside world doesn't exist. I didn't risk everything to end up in the Raft or a dark hole." Natasha stopping before she saying something she would regret. Though her walls built back around her again. Feeling stupid her letting herself get into a position like this one.

Standing up he slowly approaching her. Kneeling down in front of her, placing one hand on top of her thigh and the other cupping around her shin.

"Clint and Tony are heading to Wakanda. They are going to make a detour and get us." She told him finally looking into blue eyes. Her hard exterior breaking as she staring into his face, knowing she would not have done anything different to end up right here with him. Though something would have to change to keep them both safe.

Combing her fingers through his golden hair, before lowering her head and kissing his lips.

"Let's just more past this, we have other things to worry about." Natasha finally putting an end to their conversation.

* * *

Standing on the soaked pavement as the quinjet landing in the empty field. Steve and Natasha walking up the aircraft, the back hatch lowering and Tony Stark standing at the top of the ramp.

"Mr. & Mrs. Rogers? Or Romanoff? Did you guys hyphenate?" Tony started in joking with them.

"Nice to see you Tony. How is Pepper?" Steve said, not answering his questions.

"Stark" Natasha said in passing him, going into the cockpit where Clint would be.

"She is getting looking more pregnant. I thought we were closer than this, I had to hear from Robin Hood that you two tied the knot and ran off to Europe." Tony still not dropping the topic.

"We didn't get married, our aliases are married and we have been laying low." Steve told him.

"So how long have you two been playing hide the popsicle? Don't get me wrong I think it's great, but just wondering how deep is Miss. Widow's deception goes." Tony still picking.

"Tony, there wasn't any deception. We didn't get together until right before finding you and Pepper. We are all on the same team." Steve trying to drop the topic as he following Natasha path.

Natasha and Clint near the cockpit. Both stopping whatever they were talking about.

"Cap" Clint greeting him.

"Clint. How are Laura and the kids?" Steve asking him.

"Good." Clint replied.

Natasha taking the co-pilot seat, not waiting she was ready to get in the air and away from any potential threats. Also to shut up Tony from poking fun.

Clint sitting next to her, as they started pulling away from the ground and ascending to the sky.

"Tell me about this wedding you had that no one was invited too." Tony diving in on Natasha.

"The wedding was 10 years ago for Ann and Steven Thomas. And you would not have been invited anyways." She snapped back.

"Stark, buckle up before she does a barrel roll." Clint suggesting.

"Just thought the team would be invited to the wedding of the year. Captain America and Black Widows wedding." Tony clearly not getting the hint, that Natasha wasn't in the mood to be teased. As the aircraft filled with silence.

Steve sitting in the seat closest to his girlfriend. Something had been bothering Natasha since they left the loft. Even though he thought they were past the whole Sharon thing. Maybe she was still upset that their cover has been blown? Or was it Tony picking at them about the whole marriage thing? Could she be upset about acting like they were married to be reminded that they aren't married? Maybe she is just needing space? Steve thought to himself staring off into space. His chin resting against the heel of his hand, his pointer finger pressed over his lips and the other curled sitting on the opposite side of his jaw.

"Captain Rogers?" Clint almost shouted at him pulling him from his deep thoughts. "You have been requested to attend a meeting, once we have land." Clint finished telling him. Steve not liking the sound of that, especially the fact it was JUST HIM being request.

Natasha looking out for at the dark sky. Trying to drop her darken mood, just hoping once they land she could talk with her best friend and maybe get some sense of these feelings she is having. He gave her the best advice, and help her through any trial she was battle internally.

She wanted Steve to be that for her, she didn't know how to bring him into her house of horrors. One thing was for sure they needed to tighten their shot group, to stay safe and together.

* * *

Landing in the familiar Wakanda hanger as the sun rose above the trees in the lush green tree tops. Tony being the first one off the plane, Jane Foster waiting for him, both stepping off heading to the labs.

Natasha getting up from her co-pilot seat, following Steve out of the cockpit and she grabbing ahold of his forearm. Taking a second to be alone before he gets pulled into whatever the King needed from him. She colliding into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. Steve wrapping his arms around the tops of her shoulders and pressing his lips to the top of head.

"I will see you in a bit." Steve told her, titling her chin up before kissing her mouth, then walking out of the loading area and down the back ramp. Steve shaking the hand with T'Challa, the king of Wakanda.

Clint walking up behind Natasha tapping on the wall paneling as he approach her. "Trouble in paradise?" He asked her.

She rolling her eyes in response. She walking back to the front of the aircraft, taking the seat that Steve was sitting. Elbows jabbing into the tops of her knees, and her head resting heavily in her hands. Clint taking the seat next to her, patiently waiting for her to start talking.

"How can you do it? How can you have the Laura and the kids and do this and not make stupid mistakes?" She said angrily towards the floor.

"I try my hardest everyday to come home to them."

"I know. Its I got lost in time with Steve. Finally getting to experience a life outside of work. Then Sharon came out of nowhere in London. She is pissed that Steve didn't call after she help them get away. Just don't know how to balance this relationship and what my life has become." Explaining to him while her head was still buried in her hands.

"First of all, Nat none of this balancing act is easy. It is stressful, exhausting, painful and scary as hell. It's not suppose to be easy. But it so worth it." He explained.

"How am I suppose to be his girlfriend and stay the Black Widow?"

Your going to have to find a way that works for you and him. Both of you are going to have to balance the relationship and your work persona. Just working towards the common goal." Clint placing a hand on her back.

"What happens if one of is captured or injured during a conflict, then what?" She finally looking up at him. Making the eye contact with his gray eyes.

"None of that changes, you keep doing what you have always done. Stay safe and alive and then fight like hell to get them back." He told her, his hand cupping the back of her head and forcing her to look at him. "It's hard, but worth it."

Finally having peace with her internal struggle. Both standing as they exited the quinjet. One of the T'Challa assistants waiting for them at the bottom of the cargo ramp.

Natasha was stepping off the ramp on to the concrete floor. Last thing she saw was the side of Clint's face, as he was the first one off the aircraft and then her sight were blurry and black.


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Marvel or any of the characters!

* * *

Steve

Sitting outside on the lash green grass, out looking the busy Capital of the country. T'Challa sipping coffee out of a white cup. He had only taken a sip of his own, though he would much rather be sleeping right now after being up all night.

"SGT. Barnes vitals have remained the same. The prototype for his arm makes us hopeful for positive results for full mobility and use." The King informed him.

"Good, and his mind?" He asking.

"His mind is still problem, Tony has mention maybe waking him up and having Wanda help him sort through memories. But we wanted to ask you if we should proceed with this treatment plan, or keep him asleep?" T'Challa telling him as he took another sip of his coffee.

"I have seen the negative what Wanda can do, let me see how she could influence the mind positively before we wake him. Maybe have Bruce help run potential problems." He told the young king. Hopeful that this could be what Bucky needed to get his memories back and undo the control that Hydra had done to him.

T'Challa becoming quiet and mention towards Clint. Clint plowing towards T'Challa and himself. He had only seen Clint this upset, when Natasha was taken back by Ultron in Tokyo.

"Where is Natasha?" Clint shouting as he approached them.

"HUH?" Steve looking at T'Challa, his body starting to fill with rage.

"Steve, please let me explain." T'Challa looking at Clint and Steve both ensuring they will let him speak. "Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., contacted me, wanting to help Agent Romanoff, and keep everyone safe here. They will take her, send up her location to MI6 and Interpol and keep them looking somewhere else for her. They would keep her safe and in a couple of days bring her back. While ensuring no one would come here to look for her." He finished explaining.

"What Agent? Mace?" Clint started questioning.

"No, he said he was a friend." T'Challa explained.

"You just let some guy take Natasha and knock me unconscious?" Clint becoming more heated.

"He asked me not to say, though I can say Agent Romanoff is not in any danger. He did say he was working as a friend." T'Challa.

"Bullshit! This is a place, YOU told us was a place to come and still do the job of keeping the world safe. But you are allowing just anyone to come and take members of our team away. What's next the members of The Accords taking Wanda again? Who is next Highness?" Clint now yelling, just before stepping off and walking back the way he came from.

Steve was still in a state of confusion. "Your Highness, who took Natasha?" Steve questioned.

"I can't tell you. She is safe. Most importantly everyone else is safe here." T'Challa told him, before standing and stepping off in the opposite direction from Clint. Steve feeling nauseous and filled with worry and frustration, heading after Clint.

Trying to catch up with the piss off archer. "What happened?" Steve asked finally catching up to him.

"We were walking off the ramp, when I saw her fall, thinking she tripped. She was on the ground. Then I was shot with something and woke up in the cargo hold of the quinjet, and Natasha gone." Clint told him, as they continue to back to the hanger.

Walking up into the cargo hold of the quinjet that they just arrived in, Clint taking a seat behind one of the monitors. Steve standing behind him, he was trying to reframe from pacing. Instead fingertips digging into the headrest of the chair, watching as Clint reviewing the security cameras from the cargo hold. Clint being carried into the cargo hold, and Natasha being carried away. Clint pausing the tape and enhancing the frame on the four individuals, 'No Shit' Clint whispered under his breath and a smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

Steve blinking several times, thinking his eyes could not be seeing what they are seeing.

Natasha

She startled awake and looking around the cell that held her. The cell itself was very high tech. There was no door in any of the walls. She wasn't restrained and she was laying on a made single bed. She started going over her possible scenarios in her head as she sat up, swing her legs over the edge of the bed and sitting with her elbows resting on her knees.

From what she could tell, she didn't have any injuries and the question still stood who and why was she taken. Swiping her eyes over the walls seeing if there was any security cameras, spotting the dome camera in the far corner.

It was a short time before a portion of the wall open and a dark figure walked into the room.

She felt though she was going to throw up, and the room starting tilt, seeing the man entering the room. A ghost that never haunted her dreams, but a person she looked to as a father figure of sorts.

"Natasha breath." Phil Coulson told her. His hands outstretch in front of him, palms out and showing he didn't mean no harm. "I saw the alert that went out for you in London, and I was close by. Thought you could use some help." He said a he sat in the empty chair.

"How?-When?...Why, Why did you not tell us you were alive?" She still fighting the urge to throw up and shocked from a love-one reappearing alive.

"I did die, but Fury brought me back and that's whole other story. Right now we need to make you in 5 different places at once, and get Interpol to stop looking for you." He told her.

"Does Clint know you were taking me?" She asked him, sitting back down on the mattress.

"No. The King of Wakanda was the only person I spoke." He told him.

"He won't like that. Him and probably Steve will come looking for me." She suddenly having the feeling she needed to call Steve and tell him she was ok, and hear his voice. She still wasn't sure if she was wake or if this was real.

"You will return as soon as Interpol has stopped looking for you, but we have to make sure no one is looking to Wakanda for you." He reassured her. "First we need to make it look like you are nowhere near your teammates." Phil told her, as he stood leading her out of the room.

She mirroring his movements, stopping at the doorway and looking at him. Reaching out her hand and slowly placing it on his bicep. Giving it a firm squeeze and she was overcome with emotion. He was really standing in front of her, alive and there, like he always was when he was her and Clint's handler. He pulling her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her, and she holding him.

"It's good to have you back." She told him.

"I am not back though, officially I am still dead." He said with a smile.

Steve

Pacing the floor behind the couch in the living space that T'Challa has designated as the Avengers Quarters. Clint sitting on the couch watching the anxious Captain America making a track in the floors.

"Cap, you saw it. Coulson has Nat. There is a bigger play going on here then you we know about. There isn't anyone I trust more than Phil to take care of her." Clint trying to claim him down.

"How are you so comfortable with someone who was dead taking Nat, without telling us he was alive or where they are taking her?" Steve asking him, angry and confused, with worry flooding his body.

"The whole dying and not really being dead is a thing we sometimes need to do." Clint explaining giving him a shoulder shrug.

"Coulson could of told us. Fury did." Steve pausing the far end of his track. Frustrated he threw his hand through his golden hair.

"I don't know Phil's reason for not telling us, but maybe he has his own thing going on and could not. But T'Challa said he came as a friend. I'm not worried." Clint trying to get Steve out of this negative mood. Secretly he knew, if Natasha wasn't in any danger they would hear from her soon.

Steve's body just on autopilot walking the length of the couch, as his mind rushing through thoughts, and his whole body tense with worry. ' _I keep finding myself in this position with her? Maybe I do need to put a tracking device in that necklace.'_ He thought to himself.


	16. Chapter 16

Time passing slowly, Clint patiently waiting for Steve to sit down. As Steve making a permeate lane into floor behind the couch.

Clint making quick glances from the computer that sat across the room, flashing the time- 7 _hours since the last time they saw Natasha._ To the phone that sat on the couch cushion next to him. Silence only adding to the tension in the room.

Steve arms folded across his chest, with his left hand cupping around his mouth. Though he was trying not to thinking of what could be wrong or the bad things that could be happening, he was picturing Natasha sleeping next to him the first time they were in here. The way she felt against his skin, her scent on him and the way her hair halo against the pillow. Those thoughts pulling the corners of his mouth into a small smile.

Only linger on the positive thoughts and quickly dismissing the negative ones.

He could only hear the slow ticking of the passing seconds, and noticing that no sound was coming from Clint. His head perched on his forearms on the back of the couch. Looking as if he was observing everything around him, but also miles away in deep thought.

"If she was with Coulson, they would have made contact by now. Why haven't we heard from her yet." Steve questioned.

"Maybe she lost track of time, catching up with Phil." Clint said.

"If that is the reason, her and I will have a serious conversation." Steve told him.

The both of them giving the other a half smile before returning to the painful silence.

It was a short time before the sound of Tony making a loud entrance into the common living area pulling them from the quiet waiting game they were playing.

"I have some great news, and Pepper is fine." Tony told them, looking very happy with himself. Though both Steve and Clint went from Level Orange- Worry to Level Red-Panic.

"What happened?", "What's the News?" Both speaking over each other.

"Pepper slipped and fell, but she is fine and baby. When I say baby I mean to say, Baby Girl. I am going to have a girl, a daughter." Tony said with way too much excitement. Though it seeming like he kept having to say it out loud to believe it himself. Tony Stark was going to have a daughter.

"Congrats Tony!" Steve finally being pull from his track, giving Tony a bro-hug with hard pats on the back.

"Congrats! You have no idea what you are in for." Clint told him, giving Tony a hard slap on his shoulder.

"She just rang a bit ago. But I was coming down this way to tell both of you. But T'Challa stopped me and said that they called off the search for our Itty Bitty Spider. Hopefully she will be back soon. Have you heard anything from her?" Tony said looking from Steve to Clint.

Both men shaking their individual heads in a NO response.

"I think this calls for a celebration, my beautiful girlfriend carrying my daughter and our own KBG spy will be returned to us soon enough." Tony stating. Pulling a cigar from somewhere inside his jacket pocket.

"We should hold off until Natasha gets back, she would hate to miss out on the fun. Especially now that she can go shopping for your daughter." Clint told the overly hyper Tony.

"God, she is going to max-out a credit card on your daughter." Steve said jokingly remembering how much she spent on the Clint's 3rd child.

"Fine, Whatever, as long as she is back by dinner time." Tony said walking out the same door he had just arrived from.

Steve watching Tony walking on cloud nine, he felt heavy and weighted down. He realizing hadn't slept since they arrived in London, and he was starting to feel the effects of his psyche and body.

"I am going to try and get some sleep. Will you wake me if you hear anything about Nat?" Steve asking Clint.

"Sure, but that's good news that Interpol has stopped looking for her. Cap she will be back soon." Clint told him, sharing in his exhausted feeling.

Steve leaving him in the living area and walking down the hallway, looking at every door as he passed by, locating which room was his. Finally seeing the title on the door- Captain Rogers & Agent Romanoff.

Opening the door, the room was almost identical to the room he original stayed in when first arriving in Wakanda. ' _Only thing missing is Natasha.'_ He thought to himself, laying face down at the top of the bed and pulling a pillow over his head. Blocking out any light or sound.

/

Slowing waking up, Steve feeling rested and under the blankets. Rolling to the middle on the bed, when something beneath the covers rubbed against his legs. He startled awake.

"Uuuugggghhhhhh." A whiny familiar voice. "Go back to sleep." She continue to whine. The bright red hair in a messy disarray poking is out from the top of the blankets.

Too late he was already wake. Natasha was back from her field trip, and was in bed with him asleep as if nothing had happen.

Closing the gap between them, and wrapping his arms around her small frame, pulling the covers over his head and kissing the top of her shoulders. The stress, worry and fear were gone from his body. Joy flooded him as he held her close to him.

"You're not allowed to leave again without telling me." He said against her skin. Only a quiet hum was her response.

"One day I will marry you." He said before falling asleep again wrapped around her.

A smile pulling at the ends of her mouth as she committee this moment to memory.

/

The quite sound of the hush voices, slowly woke Natasha from her sleep.

"Look who is finally awake." Clint said, as Natasha sitting up in the bed. Her hair sticking out in every direction.

Squinting through her sleepy eyes she sat against the head board. Seeing Clint and Steve sitting besides each other, with a coffee cups between the both of them.

"Coffee first." She said quietly, pulling the comforter up to her chin.

Steve bring a cup made for her, and giving her a kiss on the top of her head. Before taking his seat next to Clint.

"Hurry up and drink, I want to hear about Coulson." Clint told her impatiently.

Peering over the rim of the cup giving him a deadly look. As she took an extra-long sip of her coffee. Inhaling the delicious aroma of the hot coffee and sweet scent of the creamer. Letting that first sip of coffee waking her senses up.

"Coulson and May are good." She told them leaving them on the hook.

"May is on the team too?" Clint grunted at her.

"Coulson is running his own team, has his own mission and is working parallel to our mission." She explained.

Steve taking a deep breath and holding it. Trying to hold in the questions he has for her until they are alone, like how is Coulson still alive.

"It's nice to know we aren't the only ones trying to keep our world intact." Clint said giving a shoulder shrug.

"S.H.I.E.L.D. is still keeping big secrets." Steve said not forgetting how S.H.I.E.L.D. was almost taken over by Hydra.

"We don't work for S.H.I.E.L.D." Clint remained Steve.

"Yep, but this time the secret was a great surprise. If we ever need some extra assistants, we have Coulson." Natasha told, taking another long sip from her cup.

"Well, both of you missed last night celebratory dinner from Stark. Don't be late for the part 2 of the celebration at breakfast." Clint told them, as he stood up to leave.

"Celebration of what?" She questioned look between the both of them.

"Tony and Pepper are having a girl." Clint saying with a heavy sigh and smiling at Steve.

Her eyes wide and her mouth fell out. A high pitch squeal escaping her mouth with excitement.

' _Good Luck._ ' Clint mouthed to Steve as he left the room. The soft click of the door closing, Steve stood and climb across the top of the bed. Laying next to Natasha.

Natasha sinking down into bed, becoming leveled with him.

"I missed you." She said quietly to him.

"Not as much as I did. How was Phil?" He said her.

"Good, really good. I think it is better this way, having allies laying waiting to help us when needed. When the threat is big enough. Like the helio-carriers in Sokovia, those were Phils." She explained barely over a whisper.

"Wow." Steve propping himself on his elbow. "At least we can always bring out the big guns when needed."

"Like whatever has Bruce, Tony and Jane all in a tizzy."

"Yes, exactly." Steve response. "But I don't want to talk about that or anything else right now. I just want you and me." He said as he inched himself closing to her.

"Oh, really. I like what you are thinking." She told him, placing the coffee cup on the bed side table. Then holding his face in between her hands, and kissing his mouth. Only have control over his mouth for a second, before he took charge and deepen the kiss. Rolling on top of her and holding her body close to his.


End file.
